New tomorrow
by sandiiitos96
Summary: They always say that tough times don't last. That life will get better. That at the end of it all, everything's going to be okay. For Jaune Arc, however, life didn't seem to work that way. He had seen too much. His heart had endured too much. For him, only petals of flower could lead to something else. And maybe, just maybe something even smaller than that.
1. Chapter 1

''New tomorrow."

There's no saving her anymore.

Yes, there _is_! No matter what it takes, I will _save_ her! I will save Pyrrha!

You won't.

I will! I know I will!

She's already gone.

No! No! No…she…she's not.

Deny as much as you want, you know it's true.

I won't accept it. As long as I do, there's still a chance. A chance to save her!

Those who are gone cannot be saved, nor be brought back.

I-It's not true. It's not, no.

You want proof?

No. No, I don't need it. I-I don't n-need it.

Why so? If our Pyrrha can really still be saved or brought back, then why…tell me, why is there so much fear in your voice? Why does your blue reflect waves of grief and suffering instead of even slightest glimmers of hope? How is it that you can't even cry anymore for everything what's lost? Only about to be lost?

Shut up…just…shut up.

Because you know she's gone, and will never come back.

I told you to shut up! I told you…so please…it's not true.

She's gone. Forever. And you want to know something so soul crushing what even that broken heart of yours could sink even lower?

Don't say it. I don't need to know.

Pyrrha, she could still be alive.

Don't t-talk.

She could have still been with you.

Just stop.

You still could have gazed into her beautiful eyes.

Piss off, damnit!

Still enjoying her meaningful smile.

Stop!

Tasting her lips more than just once.

Please…

Form a family.

Please…stop…

Experience decades of years together.

I can't…please, _please_ …don't say anything more…

And die together of old age, happy, thankful that you had each other in your lives.

It will just hurt again so I beg you…please…don't say anything…

All of it could have been yours if only you'd have said the right words. That's right. You had all the power in the world to save her. With just couple of words. Couple, mere words so tell me;

I don't want to feel pain anymore, I've had enough of it.

How does it feel to know that the words you said were exactly the ones to drive Pyrrha to her demise? To her death?

No…no…no, it's not truth. It's not! How could it be?! My friends…y-yes, my friends! They know better! They told me it wasn't my fault!

Oh, so you want proof then? Very well. Let's have a little detour, and see where you made mistakes. Or mistake which led to Pyrrha's death.

Don't, no…please, the pain, I don't want it to come back. Someone...anyone, save me…I beg you…

…Didn't your friends tell you it wasn't your fault?

They did, but…

But you know better, right? Still, let's have a solid look again, and see how your blue changes. And while we're at it, let's find out if we can still feel pain with that broken heart of yours.

…

"You were the first person to ever believe in me. You know that? Even when I told my parents that I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back to home. How depressing is that?"

Remember this scene?

…Yes.

Then pay close attention.

"I…I'm sure they didn't mean,"

To touch her hand. It felt good, didn't it? To be there for her when she needed you?

…It did. I wish I could still be there for her.

Why you look at that? Someone's starting to accept the truth.

No, I...

"I guess I…I'm just trying to say that you've always been there for me. Even when I didn't deserve it. And I can tell there's something on your mind so…I don't know, how can I help?"

Just being there for her was enough. That was all she needed.

"You're already doing it."

Point proven. She entrusted herself to you. She was ready to choose you over what she viewed as her destiny. A-all you had to do was say that you wanted her to remain with you. But you didn't, instead you…instead you,

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"I don't know. Depends on how you view it."

"When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape, but rather…some sort of final goal. Something you worked towards your entire life."

"Yea, I can see that. Sure."

"What would you do if something came along you never expected. Something that has potential to stand between you and your destiny?"

"Like what?"

 _You!_ You worthless piece of…She was referring to you as that something. You! You had the potential to stand between her and her destiny! Her and her death! Yet you…yet you didn't.

No, P-Pyrrha was…there's no way she would choose someone like me over something she worked towards her entire life.

J-just…watch.

"Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny at an instant, but at the cost of who you were?"

"Pyrrha, you're not making any sense."

"None of it makes sense! This isn't how things were supposed to happen!"

"I'm sorry, please, I'm just trying to understand what's wrong."

"I've always felt that I was destined to become a huntress. To protect the world. And it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right. But…I don't know if I can do it."

She didn't know because of you being there in her life. Someone, who finally tried to see past 'Goddess of victory'. Reach for what was past it. And to her it meant so much. So very much. Yet blinded by your own insecurities and cowardice, you were too late to realize it. To realize that she would choose life with you in her future, rather than risk it all to fulfill what she worked towards her entire life.

N-no I…she…I meant that much to her?

Of course you did, damnit! Damnit…damnit all. Really, all she was waiting for was for you to say that it was okay. It's okay for her not to choose her destiny, but rather that something else which was you. If only, if only you would have said that you wanted her to be beside you. She would. To her, those words would have meant an entire world, yet you…j-just…you…just listen.

"Of course you can. The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge. And if you really think it's your destiny to save the world, then you can't let anything stand in your way."

Is what you said. And with those few words, part of her heart broke. You can see it clearly in her face yourself.

I just…I wanted to help her. I simply wanted to lift off some of her burden.

You did the opposite. You hurt her badly, and eventually, your words costed her, her life.

No I, no…I-I didn't mean to. I really, genuinely didn't mean to.

As if that matters now.

"Pyrrha…"

"Stop."

"Did I say something wrong?"

You did.

"Stop!"

Your words crushed her hope to spend her life with you.

"I'm…sorry."

And yet she's the one who ended up apologizing.

"Pyrrha, wait!"

And now she's gone because of it.

"What did I say..?"

Everything! Everything to tear her heart apart! To push her to demise, to her very death! You said it all! And now…now she's gone…with-out ever returning back.

I just…no…I didn't know it would lead to her death. I thought I was helping. I wanted to help her! I didn't want her to die! I…j-just help her, Pyrrha…I wanted to help her.

It's too late now anyways. You can't erase nor the mistakes, nor the consequences of those mistakes.

No, I want her, I want Pyrrha, I need Pyrrha. Otherwise I can't go on anymore. Please, we have to save her.

We can't. There's nothing to save.

No, I beg you…please…we have to…

I can't. We can't. But there is one thing I can do for you. For us.

…What..?

Show you the last memory of her. Maybe, just maybe if you experience it again, you can fight me off. Or not, I don't know. Your heart, it's on verge of something even more disastrous than being broken. However it may be though, watch the following scene carefully. Cherish it and remember; you will never experience anything like it ever again. Definitely not with Pyrrha at least.

…

"Huh, what are you gonna do?!"

Pyrrha…P-Pyrrha? Pyrrha! No! Don't go after her, please! She will kill you! No! Don't look at that tower! Don't think about going there! Don't go there! Please, Pyrrha…she will kill you…don't go.

"Pyrrha, you saw how powerful she is! No, I won't let you,"

Our first kiss. Pyrrha, I don't want it to be our last one as well. So I beg you, please, stay with me…with me, Pyrrha. You hear me? You don't have to choose destiny, you don't. Pick me. Me, Pyrrha! I beg you, please! Pick me over that destiny! Please…I _need_ you…with so much destruction and death happening all around me, I can't, I can't live with-out you. Not any longer.

"I'm sorry."

No, Pyrrha…I d-don't need your sorries…I don't. I need _you_.

"Hey, wait, stop, stop! Pyrrha, please, don't do this!"

No…someone, please, save me…damnit. It hurts…it hurts again…damnit.

Pain. So at the end of it all, you felt nothing, but pain and regret. No other answer or glimmer of hope to weight it down. Though how could you? If even your dear friends couldn't perish the burden you carry, then who could?

 _'Angel Jaune.'_

If even they couldn't, how much longer can you endure it? This crushing pain and regret, fully well knowing that it will always linger in your heart. Never fading away and surfacing time and time again…How much longer can you endure it? Or even…do you want to endure it? Tell me, you can be honest with me. I want to know-

Do you want to see the next tomorrow?

Please, someone, anyone…it hurts…it hurts so much…save me.

…

Jaune, I'm so, so sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune's eyelids suddenly snapped open. His body shivered ever so slightly, his fingers gripped the jumper a little bit harshly. After he exhaled once, however, Jaune released the grip and cupped his face with a palm.

"That nightmare again." He muttered quietly, with hints of discomfort.

' _Angel Jaune.'_

Dreamily, he though that there was something trying to reach his consciousness, or someplace around his chest. Something seemingly knew, perhaps even out of place, yet at the same time so familiar and close, that its connection bided deep within him. However, just blinking once was enough for Jaune to forget it. If so, then maybe it was of no importance after all.

Resting his face in hand, Jaune peered through his fingers to check the surroundings. His blue cautiously surveyed the shadows all around him for any possible threat. Moving his hand away for more perception, Jaune's eyes roamed the trees, bushes, any other possible hideout some more, but did come to a conclusion that for now at least, he was fortunate enough. Despite that though, Jaune knew better that if he stayed at a single spot for too long, the luck could all too soon turn its colder shoulder to him. Knowing that, Jaune scrambled himself to feet and was ready to venture forward. The empty rucksack laying close to his feet was of no use to him anymore. The last portions of food he had there were already gone.

But it was okay, really. If he traveled nonstop, Jaune could get out of Emerald forest within two hours or so. That would mean that he would be close to Vale city's outskirts, and even more importantly, closer to Beacon tower. The location Jaune could vaguely see in the distance. Or at least the still looming dragon he could definitely see.

Squinting his eyes to see better, Jaune tried to figure out if he could see tiny dots roaming the sky near the tower. Somehow, almost unusually so, he couldn't see any. Then again, it was dark in the night and the distance to his desired location was a fair one. For all he knew, Beacon tower could be encircled by hundreds of flying grim, hasty to tear apart anyone unlucky enough. Was it so or not however, Jaune didn't care much. Or at least his face didn't change at all even as the more unfortunate option crossed his mind. Instead, Jaune shifted his gaze to his left side, the path he could see, and moved forward. Walking directly on it would leave him to be a too easy of prey. Instead, he moved alongside it to remain in shadows and busier scenery the woods provided. Doing so would at least bolster his chances to reach the Beacon tower.

A place where Pyrrha fought Cinder.

A place where she suffered her loss. First one. Last one.

As her life had perished that day.

Unfulfilled destiny.

A tragic loss.

He couldn't even see her last moments.

He couldn't even tell her 'Good-bye.'

Or at least apologize for breaking her heart.

' _I'm sorry.'_

Words, which probably hurt him the most...

She wasn't the one meant to apologize.

He was.

Jaune was. He was the one meant to apologize. _He_ was!

But now…

Now…

You can't apologize to someone whose life isn't here anymore-

Jaune's ears twitched in alarm, his fingers around weaponry tightening.

He heard a distant sound to his right. Lowering his position, Jaune attentively peered through darkness, fully expecting a grim to come out.

…

Silence.

Only gusts of wind howled all around his surroundings, the sound, which he heard, stealthily subsided.

Jaune straightened his posture and ventured onward. Though the former leader did so keeping one eye open to the direction the sound came from. He wouldn't trust it to be nothing more than mind playing tricks on him, or its source being an innocent, harmless one.

No, Jaune knew from his travels with group RJNR that it was always the best to assume the worst. Such caution and cynicism was installed into him during his journey with friends. A Haven academy being the goal of their travel. One, which Jaune accepted to give himself a new goal in life. Just something in hopes that it could offer some of his lost value back. Anything to prove that there was meaning in that something, which Jaune slowly cared less for.

New light.

Empowering hope.

Win over grim.

Tears of joy.

Offered smile in appreciation.

Minuscule pride you held for it.

Offered hug and 'Thank you.'

Raw joy you felt for it.

Rising of spirits.

Overcoming obstacles together.

Win over unfairness and cruelty of this world-

such was the illusion RJNR held onto as they traveled. An illusion, which shattered all too quickly, broken shards showing a completely different outcome. One, which brought Jaune closer to something else entirely. Completely opposite of what he desired for.

Screams.

Useless efforts.

Impeccable calamity.

Carnage thereafter.

Impossibility to stop the next one.

Down falls of all kinds.

Everlasting circle of misery-

this, this is what their journey brought to them.

If their combined efforts couldn't even make someone else's future a better place..? Much less his own..?

Then how the hell could he stop the void from growing any bigger and deeper?

' _Angel Jaune.'_

Jaune's fingers gripped his weaponry once again. This time harder than the last one.

He heard that sound again. Only this time it was of closer distance.

"Which could only mean…" Jaune was far from naïve and knew, if the sound he heard was closer to him, then its source moved to his side deliberately.

"Grim." Jaune muttered the word with unsettling lack of emotions. Just the sheer mention of them used to inflict uneasiness down to his bones, yet now his face spoke of nothing.

Slowly sheeting his sword, Jaune took a cautionary, defensively oriented pose. His shield firmly up front, the point of his sword sticking out from its side.

The blowing of wind, which used to be the only ambient sound, was not accompanied with cracking and crunching of leaves, branches and anything else, which the stalker stepped on.

Former leader noted that his follower was of light weight. Simply so because he couldn't hear any solid steps.

Squinting his eyes, Jaune's efforts to making out what it was bore no fruit. Perhaps a smaller beowolf or boarbatusk, he guessed. Several, in fact, he noted as the intruders crept marginally closer to him.

Poising himself further, Jaune calculated that couple of seconds were left before an attack would be initiated. His location as of right now, was a plain field on which he stopped purposefully. Fighting in busier scenery was simply not his forte. Jaune was a straightforward fighter. Always had been.

His eyes suddenly locked on a single spot in scenery.

Finally, Jaune noticed a movement in foliage.

It was close, really close. The dim lighting provided by the shattered moon above proved that the stalker had reached the last line of cover.

Yet even so…

Breathing was steady, his mind a cool breeze, the poise firm and ready. Former leader didn't think of taking a step back.

…

They stopped. As if hesitating at the last moment, intruders were still left hidden. The eerie gusts of wind again being the only source of noise accompanying the night.

Even so, Jaune would not hold his breath for it. He knew all too well that grim never retreated. With them, it was either your defeat or theirs. No middle ground in between.

…

Jaune cocked his sword arm back in quick motion as intruders finally left their cover, and charged straight to him.

…

Jaune's arm stayed as it was, even after his stalkers passed him.

A pack of hare's.

As quickly as they appeared, their forms faded into the obscurity of trees, bushes and shadows in between.

Jaune released a breath with a wisp of relief. Honestly, as much as creatures of grim didn't scare him anymore, getting through the 'Emerald forest' in peace was a welcome idea.

Having one more look around, Jaune moved his sword back into-

 ***WROOAAAAA!***

By less than an inch, Jaune managed to guard himself as something crashed into his shield, seemingly out of nowhere. The force of an impact powerful enough to knock Jaune off his feet, while the attacker toppled over his shield.

 ***CRASH!***

Beowolf's attack came in so quickly that Jaune wasn't even able to properly plant his footing. One of grim's claws ripping a new hole into Jaune's clothing as he tossed the beast over him with nothing, but shield arm.

Third attempt.

Not a dip was made into the beast's relentlessness as it seized its opportunity once again, the former leader still trying to regain his footing as the lack of necessary speed even further doomed his chances.

 ***CLANG!***

A rain of shimmering particles dimly lit the space between the prey and its feast. The brief source of new light lasting long enough to reveal two, stunningly unfazed orbs. Edges around them visibly hardened as the only sign of any emotion.

Very much like before, beast's form toppled over Jaune's shield, the action accompanied with deafening howl. As its body hit the ground with unceremonious thud, Jaune picked himself up and steeled for any further attack. And as he awaited, the two halves of defeated foe dissolved themselves into black, feathery mass. The following gusts of wind blowing said leftovers back to the shadows it came from.

Looking around cautiously, Jaune's blue ran through every possible corner the next attacker, or few of them would leap from.

After all, he knew better than that.

Creatures of grim were not intelligent by any stretch of a word. They had primal instincts, yes, but otherwise it seemed that even animals from natural wilderness were fair cut above them in brainpower. However-

Jaune's shield firmly covered his front, his sword ready to attack. For now, he could see three pairs of glowing, blood craving embers emerging from darkness.

Grim rarely, if at all traveled in solitude. In Jaune's predicament, that could only mean one thing…

Three-no, five ursi plodded his way slowly as they only gauged the distance for now. A hefty looking boarbatusk, which leaped from the cover though, was not so patient. It simply barreled straight at Jaune with simple intention.

As a counter-measure, former leader took a knee and planted his shields pointy part into the ground. With a heavy _**ting,**_ grim crushed into the makeshift obstacle like a wall of brick.

 _When enemy is low, strike from high._

Like a spear, Jaune thrusted his sword at a downward angle.

One maddening cry displayed both agony and defeat. The beasts form disappearing from Jaune's sight thereafter.

Of course, Jaune knew that this was only beginning so he poised himself and dared the grim to take their chances.

He had to fight. Jaune wasn't naïve enough to think he could outrun the beasts. He had seen how it ended plenty of times. Excessively so, in just few months' notice.

Surveying the perimeter, Jaune counted the numbers against him.

The former number of five ursi had grown to six. Five of them being ursa major, one being an alpha plus. The ridiculous size of it being solid proof. Two beowolves slowly advanced next to the group as well. And few moments later, a pair of boarbatusk's joined in from the south left.

Jaune quickly shot a glance to his rear side. Luckily, it didn't seem that anything was approaching from behind. For now at least. Still, ten grim baring their teeth at him in anticipation wasn't to be taken lightly either.

First, to even the odds if even slightly, Jaune slowly circled to his left. Doing so, he could affectively capture all foes into a comfortable viewing range. Second, he would-

Jaune halted to a stop.

Two beowolves charged at him in full sprint.

First one Jaune evaded with a side step, allowing the beast to pass him with a reckless tactic in mind. Second one though, he blocked absorbing the foes full power.

The fate, which awaited it, a carbon copy of boarbatusk's.

Not wasting a single heartbeat, Jaune turned around with his shield protecting his form.

A heavy thud.

Blood-thirsty embers.

A single strike.

Howl of agony.

From glowing red to empty black.

Jaune faced his eight remaining foes, the second beawolve's life perishing the same way as his companions.

Somehow, the following was a brief moment of peace as no grim attacked him. They bared their nasty teeth in preparation for it, yes, but otherwise made no movement, seemingly considerate if beowolves fall down meant something.

That, of course, was very unlikely, but it still gave Jaune an opportunity to collect his memories. Ones, which showed hardships he pushed through to improve himself as a fighter. Lots in solitude, but those who almost altered the flow of time were the ones he spent with Pyrrha. Even till this day, he could hear her voice and follow her image by nothing, but shards of past. Her presence, even if cold one, was almost tangible as if she would be right next to him…

Jaune moved his shield to the left, defending a strike from an ursa. One strike only as its head thereafter rolled next to his feet.

 _Remember Jaune, sword and shield is a perfect balance between offense and defense. Master them both, and your shield will become impenetrable wall, your sword unstoppable force._

Even if Jaune mastered neither, his skills still bided somewhere in between.

Former leader quickly sidestepped to left as two ursi charged at him, this time not allowing to be surrounded.

Closest one to Jaune raised its claw up high, immediately after coming down in form of attack.

 _Shield isn't meant to be a stiff object. The incoming attacks can be blocked with-out absorbing the full blunt of their power._

Sparks flew everywhere as ursa's claw slid off Jaune's shield. With a ferocious roar, it attacked with its other one.

 _ ***Swish!***_

Monster bellowed in pain as Jaune's blade cut off its claw clean. His following strike like an arrow piercing grim jaws from below. As quickly as agony came, no pain was felt thereafter as its existence followed into the nothingness.

Unaffected by spectacle, other ursa barreled at Jaune on all four.

 _Shield isn't meant only for defense. You can parry, create openings, push. It can be used even as weapon._

 _ ***Clang!***_

Ursa's razor sharp teeth scrapped the hard surface, its vision obscured for briefest of moments.

…

Jaune walked past his defeated foe. The fading corpse showing a deep, nasty cut, which started right between its jaws, and ended mid-way to its body.

Taking a battle stance, Jaune awaited for the five remaining grim.

Alpha plus ursa still bided its time, glaring nastily at Jaune. Its four minions however, all rushed at Jaune in ablaze.

 _Learn to use the shield and sword simultaneously._

 _Remain in balance at all times._

 _Learn to avoid attacks altogether._

 _Don't swing with your arm muscles alone. Learn to generate the power from legs and hips alike, and your strikes will bring down even sturdiest of foes._

These and aplenty more commands and visions circled Jaune's mind, each one manifesting itself into an action, which then further embodied itself into result.

All four grim laid lifeless. Such was result.

Five ursi, two beowolves, two boarbatusks. Nine, vicious beasts, which were feared all around Remnant. Tonight however, their accumulated effort in bringing down Jaune resulted in him wasting couple of breaths, seconds before they would perish.

His blue, it hovered over the last foe who admittedly, would be the strongest one. It's huge, glowing embers looming over Jaune, its teeth in length the same as his sword.

Former leader wrinkled his nose distastefully.

A putrid, sharp smell of death reached Jaune's face even from the distance. It serving as a sign that countless lives ended up in its jaws. Former leader now being the one it wanted to add to the count of perished…

Jaune took a step forward.

Calling him an equal to Pyrrha would be an insult to her. Calling him an equal to his friends would be an underestimation of them. Calling him an equal to any gifted huntsman in training would be an overestimation of Jaune.

However…

Calling him a weakling and damsel in distress would be by _far_ the biggest far cry of them all. Jaune Arc was not a 'Vomit boy' from before. Instead-

His shield was locked in place.

His sword was armed and ready.

His face spoke of very little, his blue of even less.

His posture that of a hero's from tales of old.

' _And you…Are super, super strongest!'_

Jaune suddenly felt a weird itch on his nose. It didn't last long, but after its passing, a slightest of shimmers gleamed over Jaune's blue for almost tangible moment. Yea…there was someone in whose eyes former leader was the strongest,

' _ **WROAAAAAAAA!'**_

Jaune slightly winced as the deafening roar reverberated throughout the whole plain. Droplets of black, nasty liquid resembling a spit hitting the ground near Jaune's feet.

Alpha plus ursa.

When it stood on its two, half a sky was obscured by its massive frame, casting a ghastly shadow over Jaune. Baring its teeth, the monster growled deeply to warn the former leader that it would attack.

Jaune's blue followed its every move.

The shadow, which loomed over him, soon jutted out from its stem, obscuring even greater portion of sky. With blood stifling cry of rage, beast brought its claw down.

' _ **CLANG!'**_

Jaune gaped his teeth shut, his entire frame rocking to the very bone as his shield stopped the ludicrous force.

Then came the second blow.

Positioning himself to right, Jaune felt agonizing strain throughout his whole frame as he stopped it. Put it simply, he never thought he'd have to block an express train in his life.

Third strike.

Jaune moved his already numb shield arm to protect himself from being turned into unrecognizable mess of gore.

' _ **WROAAAAAAA!'**_

Ursa cried out in a mix of pain and rage as Jaune's sword pierced its paw. The fact that it cried out so loudly proving that his strike pushed through deeply. Not enough in depth, nor in number to bring the result Jaune desired, but still, it was a sign of victory he perhaps, could achieve.

If he could follow through his strategy, that is.

Block the monstrosity's blows while delivering a strike of his own into the opening. Former leader had no other choice. As it stood, monsters head hovered way too high for Jaune to strike it. He had to bring its foundation down first. Low enough for his striking range.

Former leader blocked another attack, delivering on his own afterwards. With a strategy planned out in his mind, only one, last uncertainty lingered.

Which would give away first?

Jaune's grimace wrinkled in anguish, his shield arm trembling from the exertion. Following cry of pain coming from the beast as former leader's sword pierced its paw.

Jaune's shield arm, or beasts foundation..?

…Somehow, the sky above was awfully peaceful, despite the night itself being anything but. Two, hollow beings kept exchanging blows while their war cries reverberated the air. Not a hint of fear being audible in their voices.

Nor from death.

Nor for…

…

' _Because Angel Jaune will be with me.'_

…He suddenly felt early warmth of spring.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune helplessly laid flat on his back. The only dominant motion being created by the uneven pacing of his chest. Sometimes he breathed in sharply, other times rigidly, then perhaps deeply. Or from time to time, in a mix of all three. Jaune simply tried to figure out the rhythm, which would lessen the pain the most. A rather fruitless endeavor as the strain his body had suffered, could not be shrugged off so simply. Nor the damage he sustained.

Inhaling again with a stab of pain, Jaune's blue caught the last few feathers of black, which were carried away by the wind to places unknown. Just few more before he would gaze at the peaceful, serene sky above.

He had done it.

Jaune had defeated the beast whose corpse had just faded away. However, the victory came with a heavy price to pay. His shield arm especially, had suffered the most.

Jaune tried one last effort to move his limp limb, but his greatest of efforts, and waves of pain endured resulted into a feeble twitch of a finger.

It was dead. Forget about torn blood vessels or even muscles altogether. Jaune was sure enough that the bones were cracked in several places. And with his aura being almost none existent, his limb would remain so for couple of days minimum.

"Damnit…" Jaune silently cursed into the night. Not so much for his useless arm, but because he needed some rest. If at least half an hour or so, but Jaune had to lay in peace as his body was in no condition to walk away anywhere.

Frankly put, a single boarbatusk could stride by, and this clearing would become Jaune's graveyard.

Exhaling again, this time more so out of frustration, Jaune slowly closed his eyes. If he would end up dying here, then it simply was never meant for him to reach the Beacon tower.

"Damnit…" He cursed again, his grimace eventually soothing as he laid motionless. Lonely, under the night sky above, completely defenseless. Right next to the feet of his cruel fate. If it so wished, it could perish his life at any moment now.

"Sorry…" He quietly mumbled into the darkness.

For now, his apology was answered with nothing, but soft, if slightly cold breeze. If so, then perhaps his life could be spared.

"Sorry…sorry, Laelynn." Even if his voice was barely above a hollow whisper, easily carried away by the wind, his tone reflected hints of sincerity. Maybe not even with the sound, but memories attached to the syllables he quietly whispered.

Jaune's own judgement about himself was perhaps a ghastly reminder of all the tragedy, and regret he carried in his heart, but she…her judgment was opposite of his and more.

* * *

"No…" Ruby shook her head in resignation, her stomach twisting as her eyes scanned the area. Village, to be exact.

Or at least it used to be, before destruction and carnage claimed it over.

Constructions and buildings were all teared down to the ground. Their leftovers showing aplenty of marks like scratches, gashes or lined up holes, which proved whom the attack was done by.

Grim.

However, destruction of property was not what made this to be a disastrous calamity. It was number of bodies, which littered the ground all around. Some showing only dents made by jaws, other turned into unrecognizable masses. Only one thing uniting them all.

They were all dead.

Ren came closer to Ruby, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Upon surveying the area, he noted something. "The attack looks to be from recent ones." He noticed how some of the timber was still smoking. "Couple of hours had passed since." He explained distastefully.

Nora headed forth, her eyes squinting as she looked at the disaster. Halting abruptly, she turned to face her teammates. "Lets…check if someone's survived. Otherwise, let's leave this place as quickly as possible." She explained, but her voice carried almost no tangible hope. She and her team knew already that chances of such possibility were as grim as the disaster itself.

Even so though, they should at least have a look around.

RJR were in agreement with it, and slowly advanced forward with Jaune sticking to the rear. Hovering his blue over the calamity, at times he pursed his lips. Other times he sighed, ever so often he closed his eyes and shook his head. Maybe a single prayer over the perished.

Otherwise, however, he simply came to be too tired to care as much as he used to.

"Hey," Nora demanded attention, her pace suddenly more fervent.

"Yea?" Ren and Ruby acknowledged.

"I hear something," Nora said, her pace even further increasing. "Someone…someone's crying. Yes, definitely. I hear someone crying!" She exclaimed, her tone gaining strength and more than just tangible hope.

Ruby and Ren exchanged a look, soon noting that they heard it as well.

"Let's go!" They exclaimed to each other and to Jaune. With a full sprint, they turned corner after a corner, until the source of the sound came into their view.

Nora, the first one who saw it, got her voice stuck in the throat.

It was a child crying. A girl who looked no older than nine or ten. But the girl's crying wasn't what made Nora's heart sink into the pit. It was the reason she shad her tears for.

"Everyone, look around for any possible threat." Ruby ordered brusquely. She had to keep that façade up in order to fight off the cold, crippling grasp of pain.

Jaune and Ren had their hands on weapons, but didn't draw them out just yet. Twisting their necks all around, they could exhale with a wisp of relief as no threat seemed to lurk around. Even so though, they still kept one eye open just in case.

"Nora…" Ren mumbled somberly, noting how tensed her figure was.

Not that he could blame her.

Moving to her side, Ren's eyes narrowed even further, his lips a thin line. "Nora," He softly called her name, cupping her shoulder to offer some comfort.

Nora remained silent, only leaning in closer to her friend.

Ren allowed to wrap his hand around her shoulders. Meanwhile, Jaune was still sticking to the rear, though he moved up front to better see the situation. Even if he more or less guessed it as they sprinted.

"Mommy…mommy…" Girl's tone was a hoarse sound, abundance of tears trailing down her cheeks as she continued to shook her mother in weak motions.

…Or at least what was left of her anyway.

"Mommy…mommy…please, wake up." She continued her pointless endeavor, either not realizing that her efforts were in vain, or simply in state of denial from traumatic shock.

RJNR still maintained their distance, not knowing how to deal with this.

"We should do something." Ruby was first to address, her fingers tightly clutching the skirt.

"But not carelessly." Ren reasoned. "She's in great shock right now. If we do something wrong, we'll only worsen her condition."

"That's true." Ruby agreed.

"But we can't just leave her like this." Nora shook her head.

"We won't." Ren reassured. "We simply must approach this with greater caution."

Ruby and Nora seemed to be in agreement, discussing in quieted tones how to help the girl. Jaune in the meantime, remained silent as he was. He knowingly on looked the girl who was left alone now, nor her cries nor pleads bringing back the person dearest to her. Instead, she'd have to accept this cruelty, learn how to live with it, and find strength to see another day.

But unlike him, she was all on her own in this struggle.

With couple more glances, memories, Jaune knew what to do. Quietly, he placed his sword on the ground, all of his armor following after. With it done, he moved forward and headed straight for the girl.

"Jaune?" RNR questioned unitedly.

Former leader payed no mind and advanced forward.

"Jaune…wait!" Ruby called out not too loudly.

He didn't listen.

Ruby bit her lip, and chased after him with quick, light steps.

Even as Ruby walked next to him, cupping his shoulder for some attention, Jaune didn't relent even slightly.

Ruby wasn't pleased by this. She and her teammates knew how low Jaune was these days, and it hurt her aplenty to see him crumble under the misery. However, it still didn't excuse him to recklessly act on his own.

"Jaune, wait." She demanded in hushed tone, hoping for some feedback. Any at all.

Unfortunately, her efforts brought nothing and eventually, both of them were of close distance to the girl.

She didn't acknowledge, notice their presence for better amount of time. Only when the duo stood almost next to her, and the silver eyed girl kept pestering her partner about something, did the girl part her spring green eyes from her mother to meet them.

Ruby visibly tensed, seeing how distressed the little girl looked as their gazes crossed in one. She even flinched a little when Jaune took a knee.

"Jaune, you're scaring her. _We_ are scaring her." Ruby rebuked in quieter tone.

Former leader payed no mind to his friend and simply opened his arms. Only then he finally said something.

"If you want…I can hold you," Was all he said in a soothing tone.

Little girl's frame froze from the proposal. Almost as if under a spell, even the new tears stopped themselves solid in tracks. Like this, she briefly gazed at the stranger, until a soft whimper escaped her lips.

Then she threw herself into Jaune's chest. Wrapping her tiny, bloody arms around his frame, her fingers clutched his jumper as hard as they could. Then she simply continued to sob loudly, only now her face was buried into Jaune's chest.

With-out a word, Jaune closed his arms around her. One around her back, the other gently caressing her lightly brown hair.

He simply remembered…

Whenever he wanted to cry for Pyrrha's death, whenever he felt lonely or broken. Or whenever he felt completely useless and worthless to the world around him, there was only one thing Jaune wanted. A tight, warm embrace. All the comforting words would sound hollow, no matter how framed. But an embrace? That was everything.

And this little girl, her being spoke of the very same plead as his in all those countless nights he endured.

She simply wanted someone to hold her. That was it.

And Jaune did. For as long as she cried. Or even after she finished crying. Even as her eyes closed, he would not let her go. Or even as she was sound asleep, exhausted from the world around her. Or even after aplenty of miles they traveled into the silent night.

Even then…his arms were around her, and hers were around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune's eyelids snapped open quickly, a sudden wave of pain traveling throughout his entire frame. His face wrinkling in anguish, Jaune tried to move his body to see if he could venture forward.

Was hard to tell, he figured. Even if he managed to fix himself to a sitting position, whenever he could walk the distance was an entirely different matter.

"Ach!" Jaune gnashed his teeth from the sharp pain, clutching his left arms shoulder. "Have to…" He growled in low tone, forcing his battered body to lift itself up. With a few more grunts of pain, and curses into the night, former leader managed to dust himself off.

"Damnit." He cursed again, gazing lower at his laying combat arms.

Should have picked them up while he struggled to rose on his feet.

Carefully, Jaune bent over, and managed to fetch his weaponry without losing his feeble balance. Leaving his combat arms laying uselessly in the middle of woods, just didn't feel right to him. Was it some minuscule sense of responsibility towards his families' legacy. A notion that being unarmed just wasn't sensible, despite his condition leaving him defenseless anyway. Or was it something else entirely. He didn't know, nor did he care. Jaune simply wanted to have his combat arms close to him.

First few steps he took were limping. With some more ground covered though, he came to be able to walk straight without the risk of falling over. Even if his feet were still dragging behind him. Slowly venturing forward, Jaune was in need of brief rests a lot more than he was comfortable with. The combination of exertion and damage really took their toll on his body. Because of it, Jaune hoped all the more that he wouldn't have to face off a grim in the distance left.

"Though it's a worthless plea." He was all too quick to know. Emerald forest was swarmed with dozens of them. And if his estimations were right, there was at least a mile to cover before he would get out. Not a long distance per se, but combining it with his terrible condition, and aplenty of opportunities left for the grim to come out…

His chances were what they were.

Looking ahead into the darkness, Jaune once again found himself resting against a tree. While doing so, he surveyed surroundings to see if any monster wanted to have a lucky chance at him. Roaming any corner, Jaune's blue caught nothing noteworthy so he stared back ahead. One more breath, pain washing over his face thereafter, and Jaune lumbered forth.

* * *

"Can't sleep, Laelynn?" Ruby gently asked. Though she did so to simply make a conversation as the answer was obvious.

Girl's eyes stayed locked on the campfire cracking up front, her body curled up in a tiny ball. "Mm." She weakly hummed under the nose, absently biting her piece of bread.

Ruby allowed herself to shift slightly closer to the girl's side in response. Not saying a word momentarily, she weighted her best options in choice of words to use. Ruby simply wasn't confident enough to speak with a child just casually. That, and it also just didn't seem right, somehow. After all, what exactly can you say to a poor soul who just yesterday endured the destruction of her whole village? Her own family? What…just what can you say to a child who suffered such cruelty? What would she want to hear? Was there anything at _all,_ any words known to mortal, which would help the cause?

Ruby shook her head and sighed heavily. Even if she wasn't sure what to say, Ruby felt that making a conversation could help the girl either ways. If even for shortest of moment. Looking around, Ruby noted how despite the night sky being beautiful, the darkness, which sealed the woods did set in an unsettling presence. With this in mind, Ruby said the following.

"We'll protect you." Ruby reassured soothingly. As she did, Ruby noticed how Laelynn casted a quick glance to Jaune. Just a brief, seemingly pointless one. But since she did so not for the first time, Ruby came to be sure of something. Turning her head, she gave Jaune a glance too. As she could see, her friend reclined himself against a tree, his eyes closed, seemingly sleeping.

Ruby, however, knew that he wasn't, for reasons, which hurt her.

Then she looked back to Laelynn.

"You know, you can go talk to him." Ruby offered kindly.

Young girl remained silent, perhaps unsure of proposal presented to her.

"I…I can?" Her tiny voice was just hearable over the cracking of fire, her spring green eyes meeting Ruby's silver ones.

"Of course you can." Ruby assured with a smile. Then, albeit hesitantly, she allowed to gently cup the child's shoulder. "If you want to, then don't be afraid. Just go ahead and talk to him."

Laelynn lowered her look to the bread. Taking a small bite, she glanced at Jaune again.

"…Okay." She weakly mumbled, slowly dusting herself off. Taking small steps, she gradually came closer to Jaune, right until her tracks halted to a comfortable point. While relatively close, there still existed a cautionary distance between her and former leader. Now she simply stood in place, not able to do what the older female had suggested to her.

"Hey, Laelynn." Child heard her name. With a turn, she peered back to Ruby.

"Don't be afraid. Jaune's a good person, trust me," Ruby said simply. "He even protected you all night, yesterday, remember?" Ruby inquired, but then mentally slapped herself. She doubted it was a good idea to mention the day this poor child had lost it all. Fortunately, it seemed that nothing was triggered, and girl remained calm and peaceful. She even weakly nodded and turned back to former leader.

"Amm…m-mister?"

"Jaune." Girl flinched a little as he suddenly raised his voice. "You can just call me Jaune," He blandly said, his eyes open now.

Being startled was only a brief affect as girl's spring green eyes lit up a little. "Jaune…" She repeated his name. "Jaune…My name is Laelynn."

"Yea, I heard it once," He idly said.

"Mm." Her hum was just hearable, and she went silent thereafter. For as long as she remained so, Jaune was quick to observe how the little girl sneaked peeks of his chest.

"You know, you can just," He abruptly stopped. The fact that she still retained some distance from him, would mean that being completely straightforward wouldn't be the best option. He would resentence his text because of it.

"Could we have a trade?"

"…A trade?"

Jaune nodded. "You know, trading stuff with each other. I'd give you something I have, and you'd give me something you have."

"I-I know what a trade is, but…what would we trade?"

To emphasize, Jaune placed his hand over his stomach. "You see, I'm actually really hungry right now. And since you have bread, I'd like to have some of it. As for you…well, unfortunately, I don't have anything on me." Jaune shrugged hopelessly. "But if you want, I could hold you just like I did before. So…sounds good?" Jaune asked, waiting patiently.

Laelynn pondered briefly, somewhat unsure about it. As Jaune removed his chest plate and opened his arms a little, however, her grimace brightened, if slightly at least. "Mm." She hummed in a tiny voice.

"Deal then," Jaune said, and waited until she would move herself over to him.

Child hesitated, of course, but taking small steps, she diminished the distance between herself and Jaune, slowly, cautiously snuggling onto his lap. Just as timidly, she shifted even closer to him, until her head rested against his chest.

Jaune simply closed his arms around her.

"Your bread." She offered gently, lifting it closer to his face.

"Oh…right." Jaune took it uncaringly. Truth be told, he wasn't hungry at all, but knew it would be unfair to decline her part of trade. So instead, he accepted it and took minuscule bites. Laelynn in the meantime remained quiet. Silently, she continued to rest under his presence, her gentle eyes hovering over his…his…Laelynn's' mouth corners went just a bit lower.

"J…Jaune..?" She timidly called under his breath.

"Yea?"

Girl hesitated under his gaze, but the more she observed his blue, the more courage she mustered after her hesitations gave away just slightly.

"I…you…why do you look so sad?" She asked.

Somehow, Jaune was even taken aback by how unexpected it was. "Sad?" He questioned, and then his look went just a bit lower. "Do I still look sad?" He asked in absent voice, his eyes unfocused for a brief moment.

"Well…I…I think you do." Slowly, Laelynn reached for his cheek, allowing to brush his skin with the very tips of her fingers. "Your eyes look sad, I think. Or maybe really, really tired." She retreated her hand back.

Jaune pondered briefly.

Did he really look so miserable that even a child could tell he wasn't okay?

Had the pain still been so evident?

This much?

Hadn't he learned at all how to deal with it?

Accept its cold presence?

Suffer through and put on a brave face?

' _Jaune, I'm so, so sorry.'_

Laelynn felt how Jaune shuddered.

But most of all…

Had he really not grown numb to it yet?

Was he still the very embodiment of one's own misery?

Pity?

Sorrow?

Regret?

And impeccable defeat-

"Jaune?" He felt how Laelynn touched his cheek again, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yea?"

"Just now…you looked really, really sad." She mumbled, her spring green eyes shining in light of campfire.

Jaune closed his eyes and sighed. "Sorry." He apologized before even knowing a reason as to why.

"You don't have to," She said softly, falling quiet thereafter.

Jaune opened his eyes. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am really sad."

His voice, a notion of uncertainty.

"Even if I really, really don't want to be."

His plea, a desperate escape way to it all.

First, she was hurt to hear, yet as Laelynn remembered something, her green suddenly showed hope.

"M-maybe…maybe it's better that way."

Jaune's grimace a sight of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

She hanged her head in response, anxious if her words wouldn't hurt him even more.

"Laelynn?" He cupped her shoulder. Calmly, telling her it was okay to say.

She brought her eyes back to his, her fingers brushing his cheek. "My…m-mommy used to tell me it was okay to feel sad from time to time. Or angry, disappointed, regretful, pathetic…" Girl continued to name all the emotions she knew. "It's okay to feel them from time to time. Because humans are meant to feel something. My mommy used to tell me that our emotions are what makes us unique. And what makes us human." She parted her hand from his face, briefly, and touched it again. "She told me that our emotions are our greatest treasure, and we should learn from them. It's just…sometimes, those lessons are really, really hard," Laelynn said, her eyes yet again, growing more anxious, washed over uncertainty. She pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes, placed her free hand over her chest.

Her mommies' words. She herself didn't understand them wholeheartedly, but even if her mind wasn't sure, the tiny heart beating in her chest said it would be okay. It was okay to say them.

"So maybe…maybe it's better being sad than empty." Jaune just barely heard her under his breath, her tiny frame shivering, so he caressed her hand. "Being sad simply proves that you are a human. And because you are, a day will come when you will be happy again." She finished, her frame curling into a tiny ball thereafter. Her face hidden behind bangs of hair.

Then she quietly whimpered. Somehow, only after saying them did she realize how much those words actually hurt. As much as they were meant for Jaune, Laelynn was smart enough, no, she felt that her mommies' words reflected on herself as well. And if she started to cry because of them, then Laelynn grew even more anxious to know how Jaune felt. Quite more so as he said nothing, and she didn't dare to look in his eyes. Laelynn could only hear his heartbeats over her whimpers. His heartbeats, which sounded rather peaceful, she thought.

Jaune's blue was hovering over the night sky. Quietly, he kept observing the endlessness of the world over their heads. Even if not a lot of stars were visible tonight, somehow, it seemed that each and every one of them shimmered just slightly brighter than usual. Because of it, his blue observed the serene beauty a little bit longer.

 _It's better being sad than empty._ So he heard her.

Jaune wondered if it was true. For month's he wished that the pain would leave him alone. That hurtful memories, mistakes would not repeat themselves over, over and over again. That he could simply find an escape from it all. Sure, being sad or somber from time to time would be a reasonable notion. Jaune would have no qualms if such was his case. But was he really supposed to suffer this much? Every single day? And for what? For a feeble hope that someday he'd be happy again? If he even survived that long, that is?

Jaune's blue stopped on a single star. One, which unlike others, was barely visible in dark, never ending ocean of uncertainty, and feeble hopes that strength and light of brighter stars, would bolster its own.

Was it really worth it, he thought. To be more than just an empty shell.

"Jaune…" He just managed to hear the child's voice.

While still gazing at the tiny star, Jaune let her know that he was listening.

"I…I wanted to say something."

"Then go ahead."

…

"I really, really like you embrace. It's very gentle, I think."

Jaune lowered his gaze to look at Laelynn. She met his eyes only briefly, but that was enough to see that her spring did not lie, and it radiated with warmth almost as tangible, as from a campfire.

Jaune guessed there was a lot of meaning behind her words, behind her spring. He looked at Ruby, maybe she would know better and more.

His leader shrugged helplessly, but offered a smile.

Jaune's blue moved from her silver, and onto her warmly curved lips. Somehow, he immediately thought that Ruby's smile was beautiful, even more so than stars above. But what truly separated her from the lights a far, was that she was right next to him. And as such, her smile grew only all the more beautiful because of it. So much so, that he came to appreciate it with a need to show that he did.

Jaune offered her a simple smile back. Then he looked back to the sky, and noticed how the star he on looked the most, shimmered brighter unlike before. After what seemed to be only a fraction of moment, Jaune heard Ruby's tears trailing down. Even despite them being as silent as night. With no second thoughts, Jaune moved over to Ruby, wiped her tears away, and then hugged her.

She told him that she was okay.

He told that he knew.

She asked what the embrace was for then.

He said to remind himself how precious she was to him.

Ruby said nothing, and simply entrusted herself into him, wrapping her own arms around him and Laelynn. Doing so, the rest of the night was sealed to be silent, so Jaune looked back to the sky.

Maybe it was worth it, he thought. To be more than just an empty shell.

Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to feel a spring about as warm as a summer, or appreciate a smile which beauty was second to none. Not even stars, which shimmered brighter than usual, could embellish the night nearly as much as it did. Stars…oh right. If he had been an empty shell, he wouldn't think there was hope in the star, which light was barely tangible at first.

Yet now it shimmered brighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Kingdom of Vales outskirts. Village of 'Subtle gusts'.

Local inn.

Laelynn on looked the scene of Jaune chastising Nora with peculiar interest. During the week they had had spent together, child had never heard her guardian speak with such oomph in his tone.

"Nora, that was way too reckless." He raised his voice at her. Not shouting, but the sound had clear edge in anger and worry, proving that his words were not to be taken lightly.

"Aww, come on!" She chirped back, her lips a nervous grin. "I did just fine. I mean, did you see how many grim I took out?"

Jaune remembered the scene immediately. With no amusement attached.

* * *

" _Hhyaaaa!" Nora's war cry reverberated across the whole field of action. Right into the finest point of grim forces._

 _Jaune's heart almost leaped through his throat. Barely, but he managed to capture few frames of his electrified friend leaping into the swarm of grim. A blast comparable to a subtler earthquake shook the ground beneath his feet, the result of her slamming her hammer into the surface with blood stifling might. With tons of dust being kicked up, Jaune couldn't see what was happening thereafter. As much as he wanted to leap for her aid there and then, took half a step to do so, Jaune stopped short. The tiny figure of Laelynn's covering behind him, couldn't be left alone like that. His other teammates also too preoccupied with fending off grim._

 _With a mighty slam, Jaune bashed his shield into beowolves face, a slash from his sword thereafter ending the beast's life._

 _Fortunately, Jaune was able to appreciate to hear Nora's taunts and war cries, even if he still couldn't see her form clearly. Only shadowy silhouette whirling around with what he recognized to be her weapon. At least that proved that she was alive and kicking._

… _Then his heart almost stopped._

 _He heard Nora scream again._

 _This time, her voice raw in pain and alarm._

* * *

Jaune shook the memory away, running his hand through hair. "You did, but it almost costed you your life." That's what made him to be so infuriated about her stunt.

Nora cupped her right bicep. "Now you're just exaggerating. I got hit just once. Not exactly life threatening."

To prove his point strong, Jaune moved closer to her, and drilled his finger into her injured shoulder.

She recoiled from his touch immediately, a sharp yelp of pain escaping her lips.

"You got lucky, damnit!" The powerful edge in his tone made it seem like he was actually shouting. "The depth of the cut proves that had the grim got you anywhere other than arm, you could have…you…" Jaune didn't even dare to finish, clenching his fists till knuckles turned white. Just the way his sentence faded off spoke volumes of how petrified he was from a mere thought of it. "It could have ended much worse." His voice sounded weak. He took a few steps back, unceremoniously falling into the chair. Then he rested his face into the palms, his dreary mood almost tangible.

Nora's form curled visibly, a guilt washing over her face. Yet as bad as she felt about this, she couldn't deny that seeing Jaune so…lively, was a very welcome notion. So rare these days.

She hesitated a bit, but then kneeled down in front of him, wrapping her good arm around his neck, injured one around his back. "Sorry." She apologized with sincerity, holding him firmly.

Jaune breathed into her neck, somewhat unsure of what to do. Yet as she kept holding him like that, it truly dawned on him that Nora was alive and well. Her care seeping through the hug and eventually, Jaune couldn't help but to return her affection.

Nora's eyes dilated, if slightly as she felt how Jaune hugged her back.

She couldn't remember the last time Jaune had been so open about his feelings. Or the time he expressed them in such an unrestricted abundance.

"Don't you do anything like that, ever again." He demanded, but softly.

"…Unless the situation calls for it."

" _No_." Jaune denied faster than his mind could think. "If not Ruby alone, than me or Ren, all of us together, we'll think of a way out. There won't be a need for you to endanger yourself like that."

Nora hesitated. She knew it was a naïve notion. Then again, she was sure that Jaune knew even better. He simply tried to hold onto what was dear to him, she realized. And as such, she moved her hand through the pain to rub his back reassuringly.

"Okay. I won't pull a stunt like that, ever again. I promise."

Jaune allowed himself a brief pause. To scavenge whatever sincerity and hope there was from her words. "I'll do my damnest to make sure you do," He said. He promised.

Only then Nora loosened her hug on her friend, backing away slightly to look into his face. Her good arm finding its way to caress his cheek. "I'll try to make it easy for you." She reassured with a smile.

Jaune weakly nodded.

Then, with a bigger grin, Nora turned to face Ren. "Don't worry, you. My love for Jaune won't replace yours, so rest easy there." She winked at him.

Ren took the comment with impeccable ease. "Thankful to hear. I was getting worried, otherwise." He even added an innocent joke. And a gentle look thereafter.

Even if Nora knew the best that her partner wasn't completely devoid of humor, she laughed the loudest. After giving Ren a gentle look back, that is.

Ruby allowed a chuckle, and even Laelynn showed a timed smile. Not from the joke, but to simply drift along with the pleasant mood.

Jaune simply exhaled with a wisp of relief.

Fending off the horde of grim went successful. Not only did they ensure their own safety, but they also protected a nearby village from a more than possible attack.

No casualties were sustained, to top it all.

All of his friends were okay, as well as every resident of the village for the time being. All of them, and Laelynn.

Jaune hovered his blue over those he cared for, observing how they stopped their snickers, and proceeded to express the good deed they had accomplished.

"All of you are…" Laelynn tried to chime in, shyly. "All of you are…are…you're incredible." She complimented with a blush, clutching tightly onto the fabric of Jaune's jeans.

Former leader gently caressed her head while his friends smiled at her.

"Of course we are!" Nora exclaimed, her fist in the air. "We're like superheroes of Remnant! With all four of us, you have nothing to fear!" She declared with a grin, but then made an odd grimace. Only briefly though as her grin returned soon after.

Yea, yea, she was exaggerating, she knew. Nora simply couldn't help, but to be overtaken with exuberance and energy. Both, about saving the village and her moment with Jaune.

Luckily, the child seemed to be in agreement, and even smiled again. This time slightly more comfortably.

"I think so too. I've never seen anyone defeat those monsters like that before. You all looked…" She halted, hiding her face behind bangs of hair. "You all looked super cool, I think," She said in a tiny voice. Then she stealthily peered at Jaune. "And you…"

* * *

" _Ren, what's the situation on rear?" Jaune inquired, observing the field of action up front._

" _So far, it's under control." He replayed, changing a new set of magazines into his weaponry. "But I'll soon be scarce on ammo."_

" _Then change with me." Ruby brusquely ordered just as her bullet penetrated another grim's skull. "I've still got a decent number left."_

 _With-out uttering a word, they switched places._

" _Use the ammunition left to slow them down." Jaune ordered. "Every bullet counts, use them to cripple the grim. I'll deal with them as they draw near."_

" _Got it." Ren obliged with no second thoughts, and targeted grim's limbs from then on._

" _Nora, what's the status on your end?" Jaune inquired._

" _I'm on a roll!" She exclaimed, unloading her ammunition in the denser parts of enemy forces. "But I'll have to switch to close combat soon." She admitted._

" _Be careful." Jaune demanded, the edge in his tone noticeable even under all the gunfire._

 _She offered him a knowing smirk before ground beneath their feet shook some more, her last rounds taking dozens of grim with them._

 _But there were so many more to come._

" _Laelynn, just stay where you are," Jaune said calmly, despite the fray going on. His shield firmly up front as several grim got closer. "We'll protect you, no matter what." He promised, his sword ready to strike the enemies down. "I won't allow anyone to harm you." Was last he said before stepping forward, bashing away two grim, his sword striking true._

 _The child observed the fight, shaking in fear she couldn't compromise. It was difficult not to try and flee in panic, but she remained where she was. Her trust that these people could protect her came to slightly overpower the fear of being devoured by the monsters. Ones who brought such cruelty over her village, over her mommy…_

 _Laelynn shivered harder, wrapping her own arms around herself._

 _Despite not witnessing the destruction of her home in person, she was absolutely petrified of grim monsters. Just seeing the consequence was more than enough to plant fear in her heart. To make her want to run, run and run endlessly away from them at mere sight. Yet for one reason or another, she didn't._

 _Instead, the child observed the battle around her. Through the tears, she could see how relentlessly the group fended off the monsters. How the boy named Jaune slashed through them, his weaponry dancing around him in deadly rhythm. Ever so often, he would look around and say something to his teammates. As he would, they would do something differently. Other times, the older girl with scythe would say something, and they would change their actions yet again. So it continued, and she kept watching it through. Shivering in fear, crying in grief._

 _But remaining where she was._

 _The blonde boy named Jaune said he wouldn't allow anyone to harm her. He did, and now was putting his best effort to fight not only for himself. Instead, he fought with almost reckless abundance to protect his friends, to protect her._

 _He was watching over all of them, even she could tell._

 _And as such, the more she on looked how the boy named Jaune fended off grim, how he ordered actions to follow, how he ever so often looked into her spring, and then repeated what he did before…Laelynn's fears subsided, her grief settled down slowly._

 _Neither of the two could ever be stripped off completely, no._

 _But neither did it mean that the blonde boy named Jaune, wouldn't hold true to his promise. He said he wouldn't allow anyone to harm her, and with her trembling heart, she believed those words to be true. Even with all the fray around her._

* * *

"You looked the coolest, I think. Like an angel watching over us all." She mumbled so quietly that even Jaune couldn't hear clearly. Naturally, he asked of her to repeat, but the child didn't oblige. She simply buried her face into his arm.

Jaune insisted no further, and then simply continued to observe his friends. He could have added a piece of his own mind, but was content being the quiet looker-on. One who surpassed even Ren at this point. Though as he continued to look over his friends, over the smiles they shared, compliments traded, something did come to his mind. Especially as they turned to share their smiles, welcome compliments with him as well.

* * *

Several hours later. Close to midnight.

Jaune entered the room as Ren's voice allowed him in. He came in no further than close to the entrance, and even looked like he wanted to leave at any point.

Ren gave his friend a peculiar look, but otherwise greeted him thereafter.

"Hey." Jaune greeted back, falling quiet soon after.

Ren patiently waited until he would speak, but Jaune remained silent, uncomfortable looking.

"Did you need something?" Ren finally decided to raise his own voice instead, idly sitting on his one-person bed. The inn had only small rooms left to spare so RJNR were separated among them, with Laelynn sleeping with Ruby.

Jaune met Ren's gaze, searching for the right words to say. "I just…" He managed to start, but not continue. From how he struggled to contain eye contact with Ren, it may have seemed like he was embarrassed, for whatever reason there may have been. But the truth was that he was taken over by guilt. Something…something which had haunted him aplenty as it was. Though this guilt was different.

Ren on looked his former leader, still waiting for him to continue. "Jaune, did you want something?" He asked again.

Jaune hanged his head, pushed a breath out, and met Ren's gaze.

"I just wanted to know…how you've been, lately?"

Ren gave him a peculiar look. Where exactly did that come from, he thought. Though taciturn boy had no qualms to answer.

"I'm doing fine…Seeing Nora injured was worry-some, but since she's doing so much better now. Much, _much,_ better." He gave Jaune a knowing look. "Everything's okay." He summed it up.

Jaune briefly pondered. "That's good," He said simply, and then remained silent as he was, looking unsure of what more he could make out of Ren's response. In the end, he didn't say much. Only 'Good night's' as he turned to go.

"Was there something more you wanted to know?" Ren voiced his thoughts.

Jaune held the doorknob, but didn't leave.

' _My love for Jaune,"_ Her words ringed in his head, with every bit of love she poured into those syllables, even if it was only a memory.

Nora, much like the rest of his friends, still cared for him. No matter what they've been through.

Jaune slightly turned around, almost meeting Ren's eyes.

"I just…it's been so long since I last asked how you were doing. How _any_ of you were doing." He admitted, gripping the door handle just that much harder.

Ren took the reflection calmly. "True," He came to agree, waiting where Jaune would go with this. One corner of his lips almost visibly raised.

"And it's… _'My love for Jaune'…_ it's unfair. You always worry about me, yet I only grow more distant." Jaune met his friends gaze for almost tangible moment. "And it really may seem unfair, but I…I want you to know that no matter how apathetic and distant I may seem, am at times." He pursed his lips, remembered Nora's words once again, and firmly locked his eyes into Ren's. "I care about you guys. I really do. So I appreciate to hear that you're doing okay right now. Hope that all of you are doing okay." Jaune finished and turned to go. Although he was stopped short as his name was called.

"Yea?"

Ren smiled before saying anything. "Thanks for worrying. I appreciate it."

"Sure."

"Also, I think you should go and talk to Nora and Ruby as well. They would appreciate your concerns and care as much as I did."

Jaune wavered somewhat. "What if they're sleeping right now?"

Ren dismissed it quickly. "They won't mind, even if they are."

"What about Laelynn? She's with Ruby right now, and is probably asleep. Children need that sleep, you know."

"Then Ruby can wait till tomorrow. With Nora however, there should be no problem."

Jaune half opened his lips to evade further, but restrained himself. Instead, former leader mentally reprimanded himself, and decided to oblige. "Sure, I'll go talk to Nora."

"She'll be delighted. I'm sure." Ren added just for good measure.

"Yea," Jaune said, opening the doors. "Good night, Ren."

"Good night, Jaune." Ren wished him as well, watching his friend disappear behind the doors. Then he simply reclined against the wall, watching through the lonely window. "Don't you dare to give up on us. I won't forgive you if you do." Ren's voice was as ranged in volume as always. But it carried unspoken feelings so raw, that in itself was a tangible meaning, far more powerful than any words could be.

* * *

As Jaune promised, he went to see Nora. With Ren's conversation as his backbone, Jaune spoke of his unvoiced feelings and concerns much more freely.

To his surprise, Nora told that she knew perfectly well.

He asked how.

She said that when it came down to it, he proved that he cared. Sometimes abundantly, sometimes with subtlety, but cared nonetheless.

Jaune was short on his words thereafter.

Nora then took him by the hand, and dragged him into the kitchen.

One thing led to another, and by the end of it, somehow, anyhow, Jaune ended up eating pancakes made by Nora. From 'borrowed' ingredients as she put it.

He said that this wasn't okay.

She told it was. She would pay for it, after all.

Sometime later, anyway.

Jaune tried to argue back, but was swiftly defeated by Nora's unique, impeccable logic.

So he humbly accepted both, the meal and her presence.

With Jaune as her companion, for the rest of the night, Nora spoke of all her vivid dreams and made up stories. Not the least of which was her riding a nevermore, wielding an electric guitar. Bolts of lightning would rain upon the grim below. Perfectly in rhyme with the beat she was playing. And of course, she found it extremely important to mention that she was wearing shades with pink frame.

Jaune meanwhile, simply listened. On rarest of occurrences however, he would point out plot holes and inconsistencies in her dreams and stories.

Nora would jab him back by saying that if he was such an expert, then he was more than welcome to share his own stories.

Jaune said he was fine with listening to hers.

She insisted further.

He didn't budge either.

Nor did she.

He wavered slightly.

She insisted even more.

He put up his last stand.

She managed to break through.

He surrendered, but demanded a compromise.

She asked what kind of.

Jaune explained, and Nora's lips soon curved into a grin.

From then on, the stories and fantasies which were brought to life, were made by both of them. All the while eating pancakes, later with syrup, which Nora 'borrowed' as well.

Hey, she would pay for it.

Sometime later, anyway.

* * *

Jaune leaned against a tree, taking a quick, little break.

"Just a little bit more," He mumbled in exhaustion. If he was right, only half a mile was left. Who knew, maybe even less than that.

"I just…might make it." He breathed another handful of air, bracing himself in preparation for further walk. After just couple of steps though, Jaune stopped yet again.

But not to have a rest.

He…he felt something.

Jaune wasn't sure how much time had passed for him to notice. How much ground he had covered before he'd realize something baffling. Placing his good hand over the chest, Jaune physically felt the heavy thumps beating within him.

His heart, for reasons unknown to him, was beating rampant.

And he'd never guess why, as the odd sensation just flickered away. His heart going back to beating hollowly.

As odd as the happening was, Jaune shrugged it off rather quickly. He looked up ahead, and was ready to move forth, only to remain standing.

He saw something.

Squinting his eyes, former leader tried to pinpoint what exactly he was seeing.

"A light?" No…yes, he saw a tiny, shimmering orb. Or at least that's what it looked like to him from the distance. As he kept standing still, the little oddity travelled closer to him. Closer and closer, until it was practically next to him. With the tiny particle now making nimble circles in front of his face, Jaune figured that it looked like a smoldering ash or ember.

As he continued to observe the tiny particle, Jaune lousily guessed that maybe it was a firefly of some sorts. Then again though…it didn't feel like it was. Somehow.

"Maybe I'm just going crazy." He half-heartedly guessed. To his mild surprise, the tiny particle didn't leave his side even as he continued to observe it. It just kept making circles in front of him.

Jaune almost begged to figure that it wanted something from him. Especially so when it stopped making circles, but instead swayed back and forth in continuous fashion.

Jaune shrugged uncaringly. Maybe it would lead the way? He thought sardonically. Since the little orb paced from Jaune to direction he wanted to go, he figured he mind as well could follow its lead. As least as long as it wouldn't stray away from the course, which Jaune knew was only a matter of time. But as long as it wouldn't, why not travel in two.

Taking a breath, Jaune ventured forth, his little companion staying in front of him.

And just like that, now the two of them travelled through the dangerous woods. The only other companion, which stayed relevant being the shadows casted by the surroundings. And the more they ventured, the closer that point got where Jaune found it bizarre how the little orb kept leading his way. It didn't stray away from his course, ever. And what was equally weird, stopped whenever Jaune did.

"Are you a fairy?" Jaune seriously started to wonder what his companion was.

Tiny orb of course, brought no answer.

Jaune shook his head. The simple fact that he even considered it, even if briefly, just proved that he was missing a couple of screws.

Parting his look from the particle and gazing ahead, Jaune dropped the matter. Whatever his tiny companion was, didn't matter much. Getting to tower however, did. So he'd just not pay attention to what it was, instead, he'd just travel forth and out of the forest.

Together with a contemporary partner.

One, he didn't know anything about, but didn't mind its presence as well.


	6. Chapter 6

They were close.

Even through the busier scenery with feeble lightning, Jaune could see that the path, which led out of the 'Emerald forest,' was close to its end. Not only that, but the tower was also in better sight, and Jaune could definitely see that no grim circled around it. Again, even if welcome notion, it was also weird. Almost bizarre, really.

Jaune rested against a tree, still eyeing his final destination.

"We're close, little one," He hollowly said, then slightly curved a brow without even noticing himself.

The fact that his little companion was still with him, was about as bizarre as the lack of grim in the sky around the tower. It remained to be his guide, his mute, unique partner bound by this journey. Or at least that's how Jaune labeled their together time. Since the tiny particle led him out of the woods, as if it would have knowledge comparable to his, he idly decided that their journey was what bound them together. A goal they both worked for.

Of course, Jaune knew it was ridiculous notion. One, which probably came from him travelling in solitude for so long. Jaune wasn't sure exactly, but he guessed about three months had passed since he decided to travel back to Beacon, even if he didn't do nearly as much work or helpful deeds as when traveling a group RJNR.

 _Three months…_ Jaune contemplated.

Three, long, difficult months of no one to talk to, not much at least, leaving him completely alone with his thoughts. Even for Jaune, such loneliness could be too much to withstand at times. And as such, even if his little companion was just little more than a mystery, the least Jaune didn't mind its presence. It was even welcome.

So when Jaune noted that his little partner strayed off course, he actually found it to be unfortunate.

 _So our time lasted only this long._ Former leader thought as he briefly stopped in his tracks. Or at least so Jaune figured, until his little partner returned back to him. Only for it to go astray again and then back to him.

"Sorry, little one, but I've got to go forward." Jaune didn't think much of his companion's antics and wanted to travel forth. However, his partner didn't relent either. It's already peculiar pace increased even further, it paced faster and faster with each passing moment. To former leader's eyes, orb's movements seemed frantic or…perhaps even urgent.

Jaune started to wonder.

Did his tiny partner try to say something to him? Or better yet, did he seriously assume that it did?

…No matter.

Jaune ever so slightly shook his head. He had to move forward. As he did just that, tiny orb started to frantically encircle his body, and also flew to the direction Jaune feebly figured it wanted him to go.

It really didn't relent.

Jaune sighed. Fine. It led him this far, he could follow it just a little bit more.

"Just a little bit." Jaune let his partner know. Whenever it was happy or not, was impossible to tell. Well, it did stop circling around him like some speedy satellite, so maybe that meant something. Or maybe it was simply Jaune losing more of his sanity. Especially when former leader wondered if he was hearing things. Somewhere in the distance, but Jaune's ears prickled at sounds, which he started to realize were not part of his imagination or insanity.

"Grim?" Naturally, was the first he thought, him and orb now standing next to larger sized bushes. Did it…want him to go in there? Hide or something? If so, then hide from what?

…What?

Jaune snapped his head to the side, a dangerous, twisted howl sounding somewhere closer. "Beowolves…" Jaune figured immediately. Somehow, Jaune had no second thoughts after that, and he moved to settle in his hideout. One or two branches poked his eyes, but he was in. His little partner bravely sticking out in the open.

As Jaune continued to wait, his ears started to pick up more sounds, them coming closer by the second. Squinting his eyes harder, Jaune peered through his hiding place, the path he could faintly see. It didn't take long before shadowy figures started to sprint by. With no other source of illumination other then dim moonlight, it was harder to tell at first. However, when Jaune could make out blurry whites being attached to shadowy figures, it became more than clear.

Those were grim. Several of them running from direction of Vale. If they would have seen him…

In his condition, there'd be nothing else besides his death.

Yet thanks to him hiding his presence here, he was alive. Thanks to his…partner, he was safe.

Jaune hid his presence in hideout some more, until his partner flew to him, and then back to the open. Gesture made Jaune's eyebrows curve, but he obliged nonetheless. With both of them in the open, Jaune gave his partner an odd look.

"You…saved my life," He said, his tone hinting bewilderment.

Little orb made a circle.

Jaune found it utterly bizarre, not knowing how to react further. With a helpless shrug, he reached out to his partner and carefully, gently poked it.

"Thanks, I guess."

Little orb traveled to his cheek, bumped into it, then moved back again.

Jaune only felt the touch because of the warmth the orb left after separation. That he shrugged off quickly enough though, however, the sensation in his chest, he did not. Even if his heart beat all the same in rhythm, former leader could tell that something accompanied his heartbeats, making them thud just slightly harder. If Jaune would make a guess, he'd say it was genuine appreciation. Not only for the saving of his life, but that he had a partner to begin with. And the hunch Jaune just developed told him-As long as he'd be with it, reaching the Beacon tower would be more than just plausible.

"Shall we go?" He blandly asked.

His partner made a circle around him and slowly advanced forth. Jaune followed after and thus, their journey continued. Within just couple more minutes, the pair made it out of 'Emerald forest.' After conquering a single steep upwards, Jaune's blue hovered over city of Vales outskirts. Immediately, Jaune had couple of flashbacks of this so familiar place.

Or at least it used to be.

But looking at it now, Jaune wasn't so sure. Now it looked either simply sad, or just hollow. With few more glances, few more memories, he and orb ventured forward. To reach Vales outskirts definitely, the duo had to cover a more open field. It had some foliage to use as hiding place, but they were rather few and far between. Something most certainly to be wary of, yet Jaune's concerns were faint. Together with his partner, Jaune could cover the field in one piece. Without him noticing, the feeling which used to be only a hunch, had developed into a trust.

Jaune trusted his guardian like partner would get him through.

His guardian like partner.

His…guardian…

' _Here, I feel safe.'_

As if having a will of its own, a memory started to claim over his consciousness. Jaune put up a fight against it, but his mental barriers broke down easily. The connection was simply too strong, and his will to ignore, forget it far too weak. So Jaune allowed himself to relive. Remember the trust Laelynn had in him, and how similar it was to his he held for the orb.

' _It's alright. If I'm here…"_

No. Laelynn's trust in him had a lot more to it than that.

* * *

One month together with Laelynn. Village of 'Subtle gusts.'

"I don't want to stay here." Young girl shook her head upsettingly.

Ruby caressed the child's head, her eyebrows knitted somberly. "Laelynn, sweetie, we don't want to leave you here, we really don't."

"Then don't," Laelynn said simply.

"But the thing is…we have to. You see, to get to the kingdom of Mistral, we have to cross waters. Really vast waters. And once we do, there's no turning back to Vale. Not at least for a very long time."

"So?" Child inquired, clearly not seeing what the older girl cued.

Ruby exchanged a troubled look with her teammates, then turned back to Laelynn. "That's exactly the problem, sweetie. Once we travel the waters, there's absolutely no telling what awaits us on the other side." She caressed child's cheek, rubbing her hand to offer more comfort. "Who knows what sort of dangerous could be there, on the other side. We simply can't risk taking you with us," Ruby reasoned with a gentle tone.

Somehow, younger girl didn't seem wary or considerate of older ones words at all. If anything, her eyes brightened in response. "It's alright," Her tone was as calm as her features.

"No it's….not alright, at all." Ruby's eyebrows curved quizzically. "Why do you think it is?" She asked, but as soon as Laelynn peered her gentle, spring green eyes past her, Ruby immediately knew why.

"Because Angel Jaune will be with me." She happily named her guardian, her tiny lips a warmth smile as she looked at the former leader.

Ruby half opened her lips, but then closed them shut. Honestly, from one side she found the bond between the two absolutely sweet and endearing. From other one, however, she found it to be a scary, maybe even mortifying notion. After all, that very same bond proved how precious Jaune had become for the girl, even with only a month's time together. Or not simply precious, but so very needed. Jaune of course, had developed a strong connection as well, so dividing them apart like that was just so difficult and painful.

"Laelynn, the thing is-" Ruby abruptly stopped, feeling how Jaune cupped her shoulder for attention. She knew what he wanted and nodded to him. Then she moved away to give Jaune more space and privacy.

Former leader took a knee, and as he was about to wrap his fingers around hers, she beat him to it.

"Laelynn." He slowly started.

"Hmm?" She hummed pleasantly.

"I…we can't take you with us."

"No," She denied immediately.

Jaune squeezed her little palms in his. "It would be too dangerous."

"Not with you." Her smile matched the faith in her eyes.

Jaune's face dropped a little. She had way too much trust in him. "I'm not strong enough to protect you from everything. _We_ are not strong enough to protect you from everything."

Girl pouted her cheeks. "That's not true. All of you are like," She played her arms over her head. "Super, super strong. And you," She pressed her finger against his nose. "Are super, super strongest." She grinned.

"Laelynn," Jaune shook his head. "I'm by far the weakest of the group," He said, but then could swear he head murmurs among his teammates. Then his attention shifted fully back to the child.

"When how is it that you always end up being the one to protect me?" She curved her eyebrows triumphantly, planting her tiny fists on her hips.

"Because you always keep yourself next to me."

Girl fell quiet briefly, wondering what to say. With couple of moments passing, her lips curved to a gentle smile. "And you have never failed to protect me."

"So far." He reasoned, his tone having audible a stronger edge. "But there's no telling how long it would last. Especially once we would reach the Mistral. There's simply no telling what sort of dangers would await us on the other side." He let go one of her hands, and caressed her head. "There's absolutely no guarantee in me ensuring your safety. So here in this village, you'd be a lot safer."

As he finished, Jaune immediately noticed how Laelynn's expression fell, her gaze lowered to the floor, her free hand fumbling with the hem of her frock. "So are you saying this village is a lot safer than mine?" She mumbled.

Jaune wanted to say something right away, but quickly realized he was at complete loss for words.

Such simple, simple question it was, yet it touched upon a cruel truth that even Laelynn herself suspected it seemed.

There was no guarantee she was safe here.

Sure, the village was a decent size and had a solid defense all things considered-Watchtowers, guards on duty and even a handful of huntsman. However…

Jaune's own gaze dropped to the floor.

In actuality, it meant very little. All he had to do was recollect some memories, horrors he had seen to know that this village's chances were not any better than those he had witnessed being destroyed. Sometimes the process itself, other times only the aftermath.

Within healthy cities borders at least, child would be much safer. Certainly compared to smaller settlements scattered around ruins of Vale. But the problem there was that you first had to _reach_ those said borders. An endeavor both, risky and difficult. So the real question was this-Was it worth it to risk a child's life in order to try and reach Mistral to ensure grander safety? If the fellow city wouldn't collapse like Vale did, that is. Hadn't _already_. Or was it better to forcefully, cruelly leave her behind in care of this village? One, which could be invaded by grim in the same day they left.

…Simply put, no matter how you looked at it, both options were barely more than gambles.

"…Is it?" Laelynn asked again, noting how Jaune stayed silent.

Former leader sighed heavily, shaking his head helplessly. "No, no it's not." He admitted. For better or worse.

Laelynn weakly nodded. Picking up her somber eyes, she moved to her guardian and wrapped her arms around his neck.

An affectionate embrace which told so much more than Jaune himself knew.

With a subconscious will, former leader wrapped his arms around her frame thereafter.

An affectionate embrace which told so much more than Jaune himself knew.

"Then I better stay with you." She closed her eyes, her fingers sinking into his clothing.

 _"What would you do if something came along you never expected? Something that has potential to stand between you and your destiny?"_

For whatever reason there may be, but Jaune remembered Pyrrha's words. This situation was different, of course, but strangely enough, it also felt similar.

 _Maybe the roles have turned?_ Was what perhaps was different. In one way or another, Laelynn was the one to get in between him and his destiny, whatever it may be. But unlike Jaune though, she was bold, straightforward about it. Something…something Jaune wasn't, and he paid the price for it.

…Would he make Laelynn pay it too?

"And what if…what if…what if I won't be strong enough to protect you?"

"You will," She simply said.

"How do you know?"

"I…well…I don't," She said. "And yet I do, I think."

Jaune made a sound between a hum and a chuckle. "So you don't, but do?"

"How should I say, I…" She trailed off briefly, then opened her eyelids and moved herself back a bit. "I still often remember what I saw in the village, all the people and…m-mommy." Her voice cracked in grief, her spring green eyes soon gleaming with tears which she tried to brush away.

"Laelynn…" Jaune whispered, caressing child's head in gentle motions. "You don't have to continue."

"No, I," She whimpered, then gave up on drying her tears altogether and spoke through them. "And it often makes me scared. Like really, really scared. And lonely too. But," She sniffed and her tears seemed to trail slower, or stopped altogether.

Then Jaune noted how she smiled and brushed her palms against his chest.

"Here, I feel safe. Like no monster will get to me. And I also like to think that you like me. It's okay if not as much as mommy did, but enough to be good friends or…something."

"Of course we do!" Nora chirped in, fist clenched high over her head.

Child momentarily shifted her attention to the rest of the team. "And you're awesome as well." Her smile widened, and RNR offered a smile back. Then she turned back to her guardian. "So that's why I want to be here. With my angel and super cool people."

Jaune moved his hands to cup her shoulders.

"I'm not invincible."

"Neither am I…or Ruby or Nora or Ren. But if we'll stay together, I think we could be like half invincible."

"And what if I have to go away?"

"Then I will follow you."

"But what if that place is really scary and dangerous?"

She smiled. "It's alright. If I'm here," She pressed her body against his. "It's alright."

Jaune's entire frame shivered, as if being terrified by something. Then his arms again, wrapped around Laelynn before he could think to do so.

 _"What would you do if something came along you never expected? Something that has potential to stand between you and your destiny?"_

As well as he remembered Pyrrha's words again. This time though, for a different reason.

It was to remember how much more there was to these words than he initially thought.

Destiny-something you worked towards your entire life.

Something-that has enough potential to stand between you and your destiny.

Jaune wondered if it was just a curse or a blessing in disguise of a curse that he later realized how dear, important, _needed_ he was to Pyrrha.

The fact that he realized it only after her death, made it feel like a curse.

The fact that it proved that someone like him could bring so much value into a life of such an amazing huntress, partner, friend and…

Made it feel like there was more to the realization than just making him feel even more guilty. Maybe on a subconscious level he knew all along that he brought so much value into Pyrrha's life. He just never had it in him to admit so.

But Laelynn, not only did she treasure Jaune being there for her as much as Pyrrha did, but she was completely honest about it, open. Blunt. So there was nothing for Jaune to admit. She wanted, needed him and spoke, acted accordingly, leaving him with two options.

Accept it or not.

"…Angel Jaune?"

"Yea?"

"…Your embrace, it has changed, I think." She mumbled under his breath.

"It has?"

"Mm." She hummed, then pondered how to finish. "It hurts a little. You didn't hold me so strongly before, I think."

"Oh, I, sorry." He loosened the grip a little.

"No, it's okay. It only hurt a little bit."

Jaune said nothing to replay, but simply thought to himself.

Thought how it felt to hold Laelynn in his arms.

Thought how she trusted him to hold her in his arms.

Or how hers were wrapped around him.

How peacefully she breathed he didn't miss either.

Nor the hunch that her lips were probably curved into a tiny grin.

There was no way that Jaune could miss all that when he could practically grasp the comfort she radiated with. So easy it was to know that she wanted to be here, without uttering a single word. And in return…Jaune wanted to be there for her all the more.

Because, at the end of it all, he realized that he was happy. Not in a sense that everything was okay and nothing should change. But the changes which were made, were for a better future so that life could be okay. As it once used to be.

Jaune breathed out, then turned to look at his friends. Almost thereafter, his grimace softened, his blue reflecting appreciation.

They all smiled to him.

They all showed that they would approve of his decision.

Trusted, that he would make a right one. Whichever it'd be.

"Thank you so much, guys." He softly told to them, turning back to Laelynn.

"Be ready." He gently pulled her away, pushing few strands of hair away from her forehead. "We'll wake up quite early tomorrow to travel forth." He pressed his forehead to hers. "All of us, Laelynn."

Girl chuckled contently. "Okay, Angel Jaune."

* * *

Next morning, they all traveled together forth, awaited for the night to settle in so that the next day, they could reach one of the rare harbors still active, and cross the waters to reach kingdom of Mistral.

 _"I really, really like you embrace. It's very gentle, I think."_

"Guys, how many do you see?"

"…"

"Guys-"

"A lot…" His teammates answered, and he could hear all sorts of anxious clicks as they loaded their weapons. All around however, growls were voiced in different volumes. Some louder, closer, some further away.

" _Because Angel Jaune will be with me."_

"Guys, hold your position! Don't dare to go on your own!"

His screams, they were barely heard over the hail of gunshots cracking in every possible direction. Flashes of light flickered on and off in contrast to night, but the insurmountable pairs of bloodthirsty red, never ceased to fade out. Every pair which blackened away, was immediately replaced by two more in its place.

"Keep firing! We can't let such numbers get close to us!"

An endeavor, which would only prolong inevitable.

But then what?

" _And you, are super, super strongest."_

Muscles were burning, straining to sustain the pace.

Lungs started to fail provide the needed oxygen to keep going.

Vision blurred, sometimes from fatigue, other times from all the mayhem happening.

All of the sounds he heard anymore, he couldn't distinguish. Just cacophony of rawest essence of fray piercing his ears, dulling his mind.

The wounds he received were not registered anymore. A steady numbness settled into his body and mind alike, but he kept going nonetheless.

He had to. For his friends. For Laelynn.

He couldn't afford to fail them like he did Pyrrha.

With a mighty roar of defiance despite the pain in his lungs, Jaune slashed through two more grim.

He refused to be useless.

" _Then I better stay with you."_

"Just _die_ already you God damn monster!" Nora fumed in rage, her hammer bashing one more time before the grim finally fell over, however, in her exhausted state, she couldn't handle the momentum of her own swing, and followed it to the ground.

"Nora!" Ren panicked as he saw her fumbling to the ground, two more grim approaching her nearly defenseless figure. Before he could reason, he rushed to her side as quickly as his battered body allowed him to.

Jaune tried to raise his voice in protest, but choke on his own attempt, coughing out nothing but hot air, yet it made his grimace twist in anguish. Before he even commanded, five gunshots exploded from Ruby's scythe, bringing the grim down. Last five bullets which she saved for the last call, at least managed to save her friend.

Nora soon rose to her feet with hammer in hand, panting for breath as she did. As Ren had approached her, she shoved him back with one hand, and gave him an absolutely furious glare.

"The formation…you idiot…you broke the formation!" She lashed out at him, however, as much as it angered her, it was the desperation which oozed the most in each syllable.

Ren didn't even get a chance to open his lips before he and Nora heard Ruby cry out in panic.

"Jaune!" She cried desperately as her friend was struck from behind by a beowolf, making him fall over to knees. Only petals and tears alike were left as the proof of her former location as she lunged at the monster in a heartbeat. Her swing was not strong enough to go through the monsters frame fully, however as she mustered every ounce of the strength she had left, her weapons blade cut through the rest cleanly.

" _Jaune_." She hoarsely whimpered through tears, her knees hitting the ground as she crumbled next to his bleeding form.

In the following moments to come, Ruby Rose forgot the mayhem around her, or just the very world itself. Her weapon fell out of her numb fingers as she wrapped her arms around Jaune's shoulders, the trails of her pain now dampening his clothing.

" _Jaune..."_ She tremulously whispered again, her body shivering with no compromise. Then she called his name again and again, out of whatever instinct which demanded her to do so. All the while holding him close to herself, her voice losing any strength all too quickly, replaced by practically inaudible sobs.

No. She couldn't bear losing Jaune here. There was no way, no way she'd let him die on her watch. He was too precious. Jaune was too precious to be lost like that.

As Ruby continued hold him, she felt how Jaune gently got hold of her shoulder, and his head rested atop of hers. For a few moments to come, she could feel how his weakened breaths made some of her strands sway a bit. Then he rolled his face as to not rest on his cheek side, but rather the front one. In took Ruby a moment to note that Jaune had planted a kiss on her hair.

"Like hell I'll let a grim take me away from you." He salvaged whatever voice he could, trying to push Ruby away a bit. Then his entire frame froze.

Just as Ruby struggled to say something, Jaune violently broke free from her hold and lunged forward in adrenaline fueled speed.

She only needed one word to understand why he did.

"LAELYNN!"

" _It's alright. If I'm here, it's alright."_

Everything happened so fast that Jaune could not register the happenings in a coherent way. Just images flickering in and out.

One moment, he saw a grim not a meter away from Laelynn.

Next one his body had already began to move.

Then his shield crashed into grim's face.

There was a scream.

Jaune turned around only after he perished the monster before him.

Then he looked at the child and saw her to be injured. Bleeding from an arm, her form knocked down to the ground.

He was a moment too slow.

While the grim didn't get the child completely, one of its claws arced past Jaune's shield and managed to leave a gnash across her arm. Nothing life threatening, but the experience would surely leave a mental trauma thereafter. The way she couldn't even whimper out a help told him so.

The fight didn't last long thereafter. Last of grim were taken down in united struggle and RJRN could take a rest. As their forms crumbled to the ground in a mix of utter exhaustion and relief, Jaune was the one to be next to Laelynn. She was conscious, barely, but was. Her injured body resting in his arms as he pressed her against his chest.

She didn't stop shivering. Not for a long time at least. Instead, she kept tremulously drawing deep breaths, some incoherent string of sounds being voiced by her lips. Among them, Jaune managed to put together a single word. Just one, but about enough to guess the rest anyways.

Mommy. She was calling her deceased mother in abundance. Even as her form was being held by his two hands, the child could not stop pleading for her mother's presence, even after her voice became hoarse whispers, or even after it crumbled completely. She was terrified, injured and naturally, wished that her mommy could come and take all of her burdens away.

Jaune lowered his head a little bit more and desperately tried to comfort her. "I'm here, Laelynn. I'll make sure you will be okay, I promise." He caressed her cheek, hoping that she would open her eyes and give him a trusting look. As she trembled harder and yelped in pain, child did open her spring green eyes to look into his blue ones. "I'm here, Laelynn, I'll be here for you." He reassured her again, his thumb making circles on her cheek.

"Mommy…I need my mommy." She managed to salvage remnants of her voice for a single more sentence, and then shut her eyes closed, burying her face into her guardians chest.

Jaune remained silent. He shifted his gaze to his teammates and observed them just briefly.

They all looked miserable. Not just appearance wise from all the heavy wounds and trademarks of utter exhaustion. But their eyes spoke volumes of how defeated they felt, despite rising victorious. If Jaune would make a guess, then he would say it was a realization of how close they were to meet their end. Somehow, it just felt like they lucked out this time, and it made the victory feel simply dry and hollow.

"Is…everyone okay?" Ruby demanded through panting for breaths.

"More or less." Ren answered for himself and Nora, the duo resting against each other.

Ruby acknowledged with a nod, then turned to Jaune and Laelynn.

"Jaune…" She mumbled in quiet tone, a hurt look in her eyes. Ruby hoped that the hollow look in Jaune's eyes was just exhaustion and nothing else. "Are you okay?" She asked again, waiting for him to answer.

Jaune's look trailed away from Ruby's and she noted he checked Laelynn's well-being. "Yea…Laelynn need's medical help, but otherwise, we're okay."

Ruby meekly smiled, then forced herself to get up. In the end, she had to crawl on all four to get herself close to Jaune and Laelynn. "I'm glad." She voiced her relief, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, other one ran through Laelynn's hair. "She'll be okay, Jaune." She offered. "She'll be okay." She rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Yea." Jaune nodded. "I know."

Ruby said nothing back, instead she was thankful to hear his voice or just appreciate how his body ever so slightly moved with each breath he took.

"I'm sorry," He said, almost as if to himself.

Ruby didn't even bother to ask what for. "You don't have to be." She massaged his shoulder, a single tear escaping the corner of her eye. "You don't have to be. I'm just glad that we're all alive. For a moment…for a moment…I thought I'd lose you."

Jaune said nothing. He simply continued to hold Laelynn, while Ruby held them both.

Ruby didn't realize that Jaune apologized not just for this. He apologized for not being strong enough to protect even a single child, nor comfort her when she needed it the most.

And he was supposed to make entire Remnants future a better place?

No, he couldn't even do it for someone who so dearly trusted, valued him. His efforts were not enough, but instead failed when he absolutely couldn't afford to.

Jaune closed his eyes and swallowed. As he did, something in his chest sank deeper than ever before. When he opened his eyes, his hollow blue was not focused on anything.

"I'm sorry," He voiced his lost battle again.

What Jaune truly apologized for, was him being useless. Completely, utterly useless.

* * *

Jaune blinked, snapping away from the part of his past. His feet, they were now planted on hard surface. Pavement which had seen much better days. Twisting his neck, Jaune took a good look around.

City of Vale.

He officially stood within its borders. He and his partner, that is.

As nostalgic as it felt, they did not bide their time on a spot for too long, and soon ventured forward. Jaune's eyes did take a hard look at the tower in distance, his blue reflecting its almost all entirety. The fact that it did, proved just how close he and his partner were to it. Only about three miles were left in between.

Said miles lurking with bloodthirsty grim, that is.

"So please, continue to guide me," Jaune asked of his partner.

Little particle seemed more than willing to oblige as it made a circle and slowly advanced forward. Jaune followed after, completely in trust with his partner. A trust which payed off so very well.

Deserted alleys, buildings, tight spaces through collapsed rubble which used to be a splendid construction of some sort. His tiny partner took him through plenty of places and crevices. Not that he complained as their success to remain undetected was nothing short of a miracle. No grim knew of their presence, they only had a couple of close calls. Otherwise though, they moved like shadows under the cover of darkest of nights. Right until their ventures stopped for a moment, and the duo reached the place which former leader on looked with something resembling a relief.

Tower of Beacon. Or at least the remaining's of it, as well as the still frozen dragon. Jaune stretched out his hand, pressing the palm against the surface. It was cold. Somehow, it wasn't just physically cold either. The tower itself seemed to radiate a miserable aura. Or maybe Jaune simply thought of it so, because of the tragedy which happened here.

"We did it." His deadpan voice sounded, he observed the building some more. "We really did it." He turned to his partner, his hollow eyes reflecting a shard of emotion. "Thanks," He said to it, his voice, despite the exhaustion, taking on a stronger note of appreciation.

His partner made a slow, gentle circle and started to sway back and forth.

A single corner of his lip almost turned upwards as he came to be so familiar with the gesture.

"Yea, you're right." He breathed in a solid amount of air, bracing himself for that final stretch. Even if they were standing at backside entrance, biding their time in the open wasn't a safe notion anyway. Moving his feet with slightly more urgency, Jaune and his partner traveled up a circular staircase leading to the top of the tower. As much as Jaune wanted to do it in a single go, his body was too strained and depleted of strength. The countless steps he had to take certainly didn't help either. Couple more tired gasps, curses and Jaune doubled over, chastising himself for being pathetic.

Little orb stopped close to him, patiently waiting for Jaune to resume.

"Give me a sec," Jaune said to it, allowing himself to sit. He would let this be a longer rest and then finish the other half of steps in one go. Tiny particle made a circle around him, stopping close to his face. From how Jaune didn't get up, it made one more circle and then placed itself on his shoulder.

Since Jaune had nothing better to do, he fell back to guessing just what exactly his mysterious partner was.

Really, what was it exactly?

Was it seriously deity of some sorts? Even if it was, which was extremely unlikely, what did it want from him, or why did it help? Was it to simply throw pity at him or something? Allow him to end things the way he wanted? Perhaps, Jaune mused. Maybe, miraculously, it actually was so. What else could it be, anyways?

Jaune leaned back, tilting his head backwards as he observed the distance left.

Then he remembered something. Someone…

Jaune closed him eyes, feeling cold suddenly. As much joy as Pyrrha brought to him, the aftermath to their bond was anything but pleasant. He opened his eyelids, peering at orb attentively.

Then his eyes dilated little bit.

Maybe, just maybe, but Jaune thought he figured the orbs true identity.

His destiny.

" _When I think of destiny, I don't think of predetermined fate you can't escape, but rather some sort of final goal. Something you worked towards your entire life."_

Jaune wasn't sure if he worked towards this his entire life, but as far as final goal went, it fit in perfectly. It would also explain why the orb ensured his safety during the journey, yet led him to his own end.

Otherwise, his destiny.

And sincerely, Jaune was all the more thankful for it. He took a couple deep breaths, right until he felt it would be enough. Standing upright, Jaune moved his feet and worked his way through dozens and more steps. Only when he had reached the end of it, did Jaune notice that at one point, his partner had had disappeared. It was rather unfortunate, he thought. But it also proved his theory to be right one, and ultimately, he shrugged it off rather quickly. After all, his feet were planted right on the surface of his final goal.

The last place he would remember.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaune allowed himself to survey the surroundings for a moment. Just from the aftermath alone, he could tell that the battle between Cinder and Pyrrha had been a fierce one. All sorts of rubble and distorted metalworking's laid in disarray across the floor. And of course, one of the combatants meeting a definite end to a life, which could have been so much more.

Jaune took a single step forward, but then stopped again.

He could visualize the two forms trading blows in abundance, almost as if he would have been there to witness it in person. While Cinders fighting style was mostly a mystery to him, just from how well he knew Pyrrha's one, he could imagine how earnestly Cinder had to struggle to match his partner's combat prowess. Or at least…so Jaune wanted to believe. He didn't want to accept a notion that Pyrrha was defeated like some cannon fodder. Instead, she made that monster of a woman grit her teeth and force her to use everything she had to claim a victory over a warrior like her.

'Not that it changes anything.' Jaune thought and gave up on imagining the vicious death battle. On that misfortunate night, Pyrrha was defeated and fate couldn't even bother to give her another chance. Cruelly, it took her away and with Pyrrha gone, a big part of Jaune had crumbled as well. The remnants which still lingered of him, survived only that long as they perished after he realized he couldn't even protect but a single child. A single, precious child…

Jaune looked up to the sky, his hollow blue meeting the endless one. Somehow, former leader thought that he was being pitied right now, the sky above his head being mesmerizingly gorgeous, countless, shimmering lights embellishing the beauty to the point of fictional like. And if Jaune's blue had reflected but a wisp of light like those above, he would imagine that all of those lights represented a hope. However, his blue remained empty as it was and Jaune gazed away from the sight. Lumbering, he moved to one of the still remaining walls, propping his weaponry against it. Taking a knee, he lifted his hand to touch the surface of his shield.

"Sorry…In the end, I only tarnished your legacy." His gaze came to be a little bit heavier, he pressed his head against the hard surface, which never failed to stop an enemies attack. Never failed to protect him. Leaving a light kiss after his parting, Jaune walked to the opposite wall.

"Even so…thanks for everything."

Reaching the wall he wanted, former leader fished out a scroll and two pills. His blue hovering over the screen, he set up the alarm to go off after an hour. As he did, he checked the volume to be on the highest and then made sure that his scroll had enough battery left to last at least 2 hours. With it done, he swallowed the pills down and reclined himself against the wall.

Now, he simply had to wait. Wait for the sleep to claim over him and then for the alarm to go off and attract those who would perish his existence from this cruel world. Yawning once, Jaune noted how heavy his eyelids already were. Not from the pills though, he figured. They were strong, but for the affect to kick in, some time was required. Most likely it was from a realization that he could finally take a rest from everything.

Everything.

As his eyelids closed shut, Jaune felt his mind halting all the processes as well. Before it would completely though, Jaune remembered last couple of things. Not his whole life passing as he read in literature, but just couple of faces.

"Nora, please, don't ever lose that goofy, exuberant laughter you have. Hearing it, I could always imagine a world to be a bit better place."

As well as her love and presence was always appreciated from the bottom of his heart.

"Ren, despite our differences and me being distant at times, you truly were like a brother to me."

That's why Jaune wished him all the best. Hoped he'd have enough strength to push through everything and still be okay at the end of it all.

"Ruby…" Jaune mumbled, his voice barely a whisper, sleep welcoming him at any moment now. "You'll be a great leader. Already are. So please, take good care of our friends. Extra so to fill in my absence…And also, I wish I would have told you at least once how beautiful you are."

Just once, but to let her know. Know how beautiful she was in a world where he barely bothered to notice the colors anymore.

"Laelynn…Laelynn, please, I'm truly sorry. But in the end, your trust in me was an unreasonable one. I couldn't protect you, nor comfort you when you needed it the most, so…" Jaune's voice was carried away by his own breaths, his mind so close to shutting down. "So don't shy away from the care of my friends, they will make sure you'll stay safe, I'm sure…"

And a thank you. For trusting, valuing him so very much. Even if he couldn't match her feelings in the end, he appreciated experiencing them. Letting them embrace him and make him feel he could truly serve someone. Make one's life to be a better place. As well as his own. Then, just before Jaune would fall asleep, he remembered one more face.

"Don't worry, Pyrrha…I'll be seeing you soon so wait just a little bit longer." He muttered inaudibly, his breaths coming off as sounds of sleep.

…He could already see her in the distance. Not a distant memory anymore, but her one and true being, with all the beauty she possessed the day he first saw her. Before he even muttered a word, faster than he could think of one, he lunged forward to hold her in a tight embrace. One from which he would never ever let her go.

…He suddenly saw spring green.

* * *

Slowly, rigidly Jaune's eyelids sealed open. However, when he came to be able to make out two, spring green eyes peering into his, his blue expanded immediately.

"Laelynn!" He exclaimed ghastly, his arms wrapping around her frame and pulling her closer. Frantically, he surveyed the surroundings for any possible threat. Even if Jaune was still conflicted whenever this was afterlife or not, God forbid that someone would even dare to give her a harmful look. As his eyes roamed the place, he could exhale in relief as thankfully, no danger was in sight. Letting the feeling sink in, Jaune's ears soon picked up a sound.

A muffled sob. Aplenty, in fact.

"Why did you leave me..?" Jaune heard Laelynn's fragile, tremulous voice reaching out for him.

He wanted to pull her slightly back, but the child resisted and threw herself back to his chest, her pain washed away in his clothing. As much as she was overtaken by pain though, there was a silver lining to be had here. At least…all of her pain was shown in a place where it was okay to.

Here. Right here.

"Laelynn…" Jaune muttered softly, his blue hovering over her shivering form. He did not even need to think before his hands gently caressed her being. One over her head, other one making circles over her back. He also forgot to worry about the reasons as to why he survived the night sky passing, the top of the tower being slowly illuminated by an early morning light. Instead, Jaune's concerns were directed only to the child in his arms.

"Laelynn…" He continued to comfort her earnestly as she still emptied her anguish and pain in abundance. Jaune could still hear her tries to say something through tears, yet her voice mashed in incoherent sounds. However, just from understanding her grief, he knew what words were hidden behind the tears she shed. But no justifiable reason to give as to why he left her behind. Not one, which wouldn't ultimately be selfish, at least.

"I'm sorry." In the end was all he could say.

"Why did you leave me..?" She managed to salvage her voice after a times passing.

"I'm sorry," He said it again.

"I was crying…"

"I'm sorry."

"I felt so scared."

"I'm sorry."

"I thought I'd never see you again."

"…I'm sorry."

"Why, why did you leave me…Was it because of me? Did I say or do something wrong? If so, then I am sorry." She whimpered apologetically, rubbing her forehead against his chest as tears now fell like rain drops from her cheeks.

"No," Jaune reassured her, shaking his head. The last he needed was her blaming herself for their separation. It would only bolster the twinge he felt so much more.

"I'm…s-sorry." His voice cracked, he realized that the twinge he felt was coming from his heart. The same one he thought had crumbled completely. Lowering his head, Jaune rested his atop of hers. Then he closed his eyes, listening to his heartbeats attentively. For one reason or another, but Jaune thought that his heart was trying to tell him something. That there was more meaning behind the beats ringing in his chest then just to prove that he was still alive.

"Angel Jaune…"

"…Yea?"

"Your embrace, it's…I missed it so much."

Maybe this time, he didn't need to know more. She'd simply endure him holding her stronger than ever before, even if it hurt her. After all, she had never felt Jaune's heart beating the way it did now, and even if she didn't know why, Laelynn figured there was a reason. Both behind the oddity of his embrace still feeling like home to her, even if it physically hurt her. And behind the powerful thuds echoing so close to her. Them sounding livelier from a sense she could understand with nothing, but her own heart. Only when she felt that breathing came to be harder to do, did she mention to her guardian that his embrace was painful. Jaune loosened the hug thereafter, and Laelynn pushed herself a bit away from him.

"I won't let you go." She declared straight into his eyes, fingers clutching his jumper firmly.

Jaune hesitated, his eyes going astray from hers. Then he sighed and meekly nodded. "Okay, Laelynn."

"Never…No matter where you go…It's a no-no to go without me." She narrowed her eyes in determination, but tears anew dared to break free from her hold. One managed to and her arms trembled as she held her guardian. Not letting go of him though. It was a no-no.

Jaune got hold of her palms, but didn't break free. "I know, Laelynn, I know. I won't run away, I" He stopped, feeling as if cold hands were wrapped 'round his neck menacingly. Jaune knew that this harsh, miserable grip was coming from the demons within him. "I promise."

And he would not give in to them. Laelynn wouldn't forgive him if he did, now he knew for certain. Felt.

"An arc promise?"

Jaune kissed her forehead. "That and beyond."

There was a brief moment of silence as they gazed into each other eyes. Jaune did it simply while Laelynn shortened the gap between their faces, her gentle eyes actually piercing. As Jaune patiently waited for whatever else to happen, he saw his little girl brighten, a soft chuckle escaping her lips.

"Alright." She beamed at him with a grin.

Jaune's features softened a bit as well. With Laelynn being calm now, and him knowing for sure that this was no after life, Jaune wanted to know a couple of things. The missing dragon was one of them, though since he had absolutely no clue there, he pushed that aside. Then he checked his scroll to see it…

Being shut down. Jaune blinked. No, he knew for certain, remembered it having enough battery to last the whole night even. Pushing that aside for a moment, Jaune turned the device on, or more like tried to do it.

Nothing.

It didn't start at all. Jaune tried a couple more times before giving up. It was broken. Somehow, anyhow, but his scroll was defunct. And if it was so before the alarm had a chance to go off, then it would explain why no grimm had attacked him during the night. Somewhat at least, as the idea of him being unnoticed for the whole night even without the alarm sounding loudly still seemed like a bizarrely lucky notion.

'Don't complain.' Jaune chastised himself, pushing the deal with the scroll aside. Even if unlikely one, he had at least a feeble answer to that. However, there was something else which he couldn't phantom at all.

"How did you find me? How…how did you get here?"

Laelynn seemed happy to replay. "I didn't do it alone. I got helped."

"Helped? By whom?"

Child actually pondered how to answer. "I'm not sure…I think it was a fairy." She smiled.

Jaune's lips pursed before he would speak further. An unreasonable idea crossed his mind from her mentioning that. "By any chance, did that fairy look like a tiny, red dot?"

Laelynn's eyes widened in excitement. "You know that fairy too?"

Jaune had absolutely no idea what to make of this. "I…yea, sort of. It helped me too."

Girl's eyes beamed with glee, her grin exuberant one from such a mesmerizing coincidence. "Wow, that's amazing. I had no idea the fairy helped you out as well, I swear. I didn't even know you knew it."

"It's only thanks to it that I got here." Jaune explained, still partially lost in thoughts from the revelation. "So it helped you to get here as well?"

"Mm."

"Okay…But how did you get here so…Hey." Jaune greeted.

His partner made a slow, gentle circle.

Laelynn turned her head to see whom he was speaking with and her eyes snapped wider as she did.

"That's the fairy!" She exclaimed, pointing her finger to the tiny dot.

"Yea, that's the one," Jaune said, his face slightly changing. "Thanks." He voiced his appreciation for it bringing his little girl safe and sound.

His partner again, made a circle, but otherwise didn't fly forth. Jaune found it a little bit weird, but otherwise didn't really question it. He simply appreciated what his partner had done for him in such a short time, as well as he was thankful for just…being able to see it again.

"Hey, it's pointing to something, I think." Laelynn pulled Jaune out of his reverie.

Former leader looked keener himself and noted that Laelynn was right. However, his eyes dilated slightly when he noticed what exactly his partner was pointing to. With Laelynn still in his arms, Jaune rose to his feet and practically rushed to the spot.

Kneeling down, he picked up Pyrrha's hairpiece as if it could break at any moment.

"Woa, it's beautiful," Laelynn said, her fingers brushing against the surface. "Do you think it belongs to the fairy?"

Jaune took a moment before answering. "Yes…yes it does. So I think."

"I think so too." Child agreed, her fingers still brushing against the beautiful hairpiece. As they continued to observe the belonging of Jaune's partner, something else caught attention of Laelynn's in the corner of her eye. Tilting her head to the side, she gave that something a look and then…

"Angel Jaune, angel Jaune!" She exclaimed, pulling his jumper urgently.

"…"

"Angel Jaune, you have to see this!"

"What is it, Lae…lynn?" His jaw hanged looser.

"There are, there are plenty of fairies!" She exclaimed in awe, pointing to the countless, shimmering particles which almost seemed to form a trail or path of some sorts. One, which pointed to the edge of the floor, making them both notice something else entirely.

A surfacing rays of light, which came from somewhere out of their view.

"The fairies, they are leading to the light. They are, right?"

"I…I think they are, yea." Jaune mumbled, trying to process the happenings.

"Then we should have a closer look, I think." Laelynn shared her thoughts, leaning her weight a little bit forward.

"Sure." He slowly stepped to the edge, his look crossing between the trail of particles and the beams of light. As he did, some of the particles even moved over to the pair. Some around Jaune, some around Laelynn, others around the hairpiece. Carefully, cautiously the child stretched her arm forward, looking with excitement as some of the dots landed on her hand.

"They are so warm…" She muttered, moving her arm with all of its residents closer to her face. As she did though, particles suddenly parted their way with her and moved somewhere else. Laelynn followed her gaze after them, her eyes gleaming in light. Not just from the awe, but from the literal light in the far distance.

The sunrise which peeked over the tops of the buildings, was the most beautiful one she had ever seen. It immediately made her smile, her heart fluttering just a little bit harder, braver. Maybe for those, whose lives were okay, it would simply be just another, beautiful sight, a mundane proof that a new day had come. But for those like Jaune and Laelynn, it was so much more. Or at least it felt like so much more. A proof that even if the night sky was endured with tears in your eyes or utter emptiness, there could still be something gentle, pleasant on that uncharted territory called a new day.

Even if your life wasn't okay.

"The fairies, they are going to the sunrise," She said with a warm smile, expecting Jaune to say something as well. Only after he didn't did she part her gaze from the mesmerizing sight and looked into her guardians face.

Somehow…he looked somber to her.

"Angel Jaune…" She called his name softly.

"Don't worry, Laelynn, don't. I'm not sad." He reassured, his blue still meeting the sunrise.

He wasn't sad. No, that would be wrong to say it so. How could he feel sad when the light in the distance was so comforting? When its warmth made you feel cozy not just physically, but it temporarily subsided the wounds you hid from the rest of the world?

…No, Jaune wasn't sad. Instead, he left bittersweet. Especially so as he looked at the trail of shimmering particles, and how they moved to the far distance. One, which only your imagination could reach. Closing his eyes, Jaune pressed Pyrrha's hairpiece to his chest.

"Thanks…" He quietly mumbled.

Just a single word, yet it carried all of his feelings.

Honestly, how do you say 'I love you, so please keep pushing through the cruelty of this world. Remember, as long as you do, there's always a hope and beauty behind the struggles and pain.' Without even being among the alive?

…If Pyrrha would be among the alive, she would tell you.

Jaune opened his eyes, his blue capturing the moment slightly differently. This very well could be the last time he would see her. If it was so or even if it wasn't, Jaune wanted to enjoy the moment from the bottom of his still beating heart.

'My heart…it's still beating.' Jaune mused, feeling with this very heart that something was changing within him.

"Angel Jaune." He heard Laelynn's timid voice.

"Yea?"

"The fairy…It told me lots of things as it carried me all the way to this tower."

Jaune's grimace changed briefly, but then he shook his head and his face returned to neutral. He would question it later.

"It told me how I had truly beautiful powers. I didn't really understand it all, but she said it was okay. All I had to know was that my powers were connected to the meaning of my name."

"Your name?"

"Mm." She hummed.

It soon clicked to him that he never really bothered to know what meaning there was behind it. "What does it mean?"

"My name, Laelynn…it means 'Flower of hope.'"

Flower of hope.

Somehow, aplenty of things suddenly started to make a lot of sense in Jaune's mind.

"So I was thinking…" Child tried to finish, but shied away, her face hidden behind bangs of hair. As Jaune planted a soft kiss over her head, she lifted her gentle, spring green eyes to meet his blue ones.

"I was thinking that maybe…maybe I could be your hope, and you could be my angel. We could work together, like…I could be a light in your darkest days, and you could make sure that I never fade out…something like that." She finished with a whisper, waiting anxiously for his answer.

"Why not?" Jaune kissed her forehead. "I think it sounds cool."

Child's grin was of exuberant proportions. "I know, right?" She chirped, then both of them turned to look at the sunrise. As they did, Jaune soon noted the weight of the change he was feeling.

 _I want you to know that I'm just happy to be part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune._

 _I'll always be here for you…_

 _Always…_

And then,

 _I really, really like your embrace. It's very gentle, I think._

 _Don't worry, you. My love for Jaune won't replace yours, so rest easy there._

 _Thanks for worrying. I appreciate it._

 _I'm just glad that we're all alive. For a moment…for a moment…I thought I'd lose you._

"Hey, Laelynn."

"Mm?" She hummed, her spring meeting his blue.

…Then she clutched his jumper harder, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. She didn't know how exactly, but Jaune's blue looked different.

"This sunrise, I think it's beautiful," He said with a simple, honest smile.

"I would like to see another like it."


	8. Just author notes

Hi, whoever you are.

Just wanted to say a few things. First of all, wanted to make a definite statement that this truly is the end of the story. There will be no continuation for it in no shape or form. I mean, I can't predict the future, but as of right now, I am 99.9 percent sure that there won't be any. So yea, as far as this story goes, this is the end of its journey. With that out of the way, I'll move to the second part, but most important one.

Thank you.

To those who pressed favorite, to those who followed, to those who were simply a one more view in the traffic. Thanks to all of you. I appreciate you having a look at my story, and am absolutely delighted to those who enjoyed it. In all honesty, the journey I had with this work has been bittersweet. The actual feedback itself has been amazing, no doubt about it. I just…raised my expectations for this story just a bit too high:D I didn't meant to, but I did. Simply put, I thought it would gain a wider audience. Quite a bit wider, to be completely honest.

Yep, as I said, my expectations were too high:D

But as I mentioned earlier, the little feedback I did receive was spectacular! Hence, the reason I say the journey had been bittersweet for me. The actual working on the story was quite an experience, that I can tell you for sure. So even if the audience wasn't massive, won't magically turn massive, let's be honest here, I do not, I repeat, I do _not_ regret putting genuine effort into this work. It may sound peculiar, but I myself teared up a bit writing certain parts of the story, especially as I imagined the scenes in my head. At other parts though, it was heartwarming for me to put down the words, and I found myself smiling as I did.

So as I said, this journey is not the one I will regret. Not at all. And I wish, hope that at least one or two of you had developed a similar attachment to the characters, the story itself as I did.

Now, the last thing I wanted to say.

And it would be me asking you to leave your thoughts of this work. Whatever they may be positive, negative I would love to hear them. Of course, if you don't then that's all there is to it, and I will respect that. However, I would truly appreciate if you would share your feelings and thoughts regarding this work of mine.

As I said, I would truly welcome it. But of course, in the end, it really is up to you.

With all that being said, this is truly it. Once again, thank you all for experiencing this journey with me and please,

Have a nice one;)


End file.
